Fairytales
by the original killerpineapple
Summary: SSHP'Our unexpected romance was not of the fairytale variety. Sure, there was an unhappy, orphaned hero, a mysterious prince and an evil wizard bent on taking over the world, all the components of a typical fantasy, but ours is a story you wouldn’t tell..
1. Fairytales

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by J. K. Rowling, and I promise to return it when I'm finished.

AN: Contains mpreg. If you don't like it don't read, and don't flame me. We all know that it's a physical impossibility without some discourteous wisenheimer pointing it out.

Fairytales.

Our unexpected romance was not of the fairytale variety. Sure, there was an unhappy, orphaned hero, a mysterious prince and an evil wizard bent on taking over the world, all the components of a typical fantasy, but ours is a story you wouldn't tell your children at bedtime. After all, how often were the creations of the imaginations of the Brothers Grimm or Hans Christian Anderson centred around a pregnant seventeen year old hero (or heroine, as the case generally is, muggles having no knowledge of male pregnancy amongst wizards) and the serial murderer he naively hoped could love him back?

It wasn't a love-at-first-sight happily-ever-after affair, but however you look upon the media-professed 'immoral' and 'debauched' events of the three weeks and five days spent in Voldemort's custody, I have one advantage over the dewy-eyed honey-voiced princesses of fairytales.

At least my prince doesn't roam the country kissing dead chicks.

bdbdbdbdb

We weren't prepared. Voldemort hadn't tried anything in a while, and we were lulled into a false sense of security.

It was the summer I turned seventeen, about a week after, actually, when the Death Eaters raided the house at Grimmauld Place. There were only six of us - me, Dumbledore, Remus, Hermione, Tonks and Severus - and we didn't stand a chance, but we fought. By hell we did. Dumbledore killed one, as did Severus. To see Severus kill a man came as no great shock - he looked indifferent as he did it, as though he were simply marking essays or reading a newspaper - but to see Dumbledore end a guy's life, that scared me. The twinkle left his eyes, and without it they seemed too blue, too cold.

Many more of the Death Eaters were hurt too, of course. One of them ha a broken arm mere minutes into the skirmish, and Remus blinded Avery in his right eye. But at the end of the day, we were outnumbered. It took one curse from Bellatrix Lestrange to knock us all unconscious. We'd all been too preoccupied to see her enter, except Severus, who saw her so late he'd barely croaked two words of warning before he was lying on the floor in the blood pooling from the gash in his forehead.

Bar Tonks, who lay with her head in Remus' lap, I was the last of us to come around. When I did, I was in a medium sized room (I would've described it as large were it not accommodating six of us) with a blue carpet and white walls. There were six mattresses on the floor, complete with horrendously yellow sheets. The choice of colours reminded me of the beach and, for some inexplicable reason, that tickled me. I laughed hoarsely, and 'Mione looked at me as if I'd gone mad so I stopped. There was an adjoining bathroom, and the lights flickered when you first turned them on, but apart from that it was fine. The only things that room and my mind's association with the word 'cell' had in common were the bars on the window and the locks on the steel door.

One by one Crabbe came to collect us, taking us to see who Voldemort called The Doctor. As menacing as that sounds issued from the throat of the wizard who's main aim was to kill me, The Doctor was just a medical practitioner, and he did just clean up our wounds. That was the strangest thing about Voldemort. No matter how much he hated us, he always had his doctor on standby in case we needed medical attention. I suppose he just didn't want us to die on him when we could still be useful, or maybe he wanted the pleasure of killing us himself. Whatever the reason, I'm well past caring.

After that he basically left us alone and got on with more important endeavours, such as conquering the wizarding world. He'd visit once in a while to gloat and make us feel as miserable as we'd allow him to, and Crabbe or Goyle came down thrice a day with food, but apart from that we were left with a lot of free time and not many ways to fill it.

That was how it started.

bdbdbdbdb

Severus is an insomniac. Most people suffer from bouts of insomnia when they're feeling particularly emotional (myself, for instance) but Severus is a chronic case. He rarely gets more than a few hours of sleep at night, and it shows in his otherwise impressive appearance.

When we were in that cell, I also had trouble sleeping. I envied Dumbledore, Lupin and Tonks (who'd pushed two mattresses together and slept side by side) and even 'Mione, who cried herself to sleep in my arms night after night, not out of pity for her own predicament but for fear of what would happen to Ron and the rest of the Weasleys on their return from Egypt. They tossed and turned for perhaps half an hour, before sleeping soundly until they were woken by slanted bars of sunlight streaming through the barred window.

For the first few nights I just watched Severus, illuminated by the fluorescent bathroom light. I don't recall whose idea it was to leave the light on, but it was comforting in the long hours before morning. Severus sat with his back propped against the wall, not even trying to sleep, on the left of the bathroom door, and I lay on my comically yellow mattress to the right of it.

We didn't utter a word to one another (although I'm sure Severus must've seen me watching) until our third night there, when he glared at me and hissed "See something you like, Potter?" I felt myself blush furiously and averted my eyes, muttering an apology. He grunted an acknowledgement and we fell into an awkward silence, broken, again, by him. "Well if you're not going to sleep you might as well come over here and talk to me."

It surprised me that he would want to talk to anyone, let alone me. However, I am a social being, and the lack of conversation in the cell was almost enough to drive me insane, so I stumbled gracelessly towards Severus and sat beside him attentively. I felt nervous talking to him at first, but when the disdain I'd expected failed to materialise, I spoke more confidently.

Over the next few days I talked to him about a lot of things, primarily what I was going to do when ("if." Severus always corrected pessimistically) I got out, and Severus very rarely responded. I wouldn't complain though. His silence is undoubtedly better than his reproach. I'd had a crush on him for the best part of a year, and was desperate to prove that I wasn't as hopeless as he'd often professed. Moreover, I wanted to prove that I wasn't like my father.

bdbdbdbdb

I finally ran out of things to say. On out fifth night I talked non-stop for and hour and then fell into another deep silence. After about ten minutes (I can't stay quiet for very long, which Severus often teases me about. He claims that he's hasn't read a book without being interrupted since I arrived to disrupt- I prefer to say 'enlivened' - his life.) I looked up at his profile, something I generally avoided doing lest he saw me as a besotted, desperate student.

"I'm sorry I've been such a prick over the past six years. I suppose I didn't really give you a chance." I trailed off. Severus voice was more even, and he spoke with more deliberation, but he averted his eyes all the same.

"I'm your teacher, Potter. We aren't supposed to be friends." My heart (metaphorically) sank.

"No, sir. I just…I don't want you to hate me." He listened to me floundering, then, deciding to show a little mercy after all, placed his hands on the back of my neck and kissed me. I hadn't expected it, never in a million years would I have thought I could be so lucky, but I greeted it warmly regardless. It wasn't until he started to unbutton my shirt that I panicked and pulled away. Faint frown lines appeared on his forehead and his hands dropped back to his sides.

"Sorry." He muttered, glancing in the opposite direction.

"No, it's not that, it's just…" I nodded to the rest of the room. "What if they hear?" He smirked slightly.

"Fair point. I suppose I could put a silencing charm around the bed. If you can call it that. Revoltingly garish colour." I considered the possibility that he was going slightly mad.

"You don't have a wand."

"No, but I have some talent at wandless magic." Then, at my look of abject horror. "Not enough to get us out of this mess, of course, but enough to spare us some embarrassment." I smiled my consent, and a faint light signalled the wards around us.

I leaned forward and kissed him, surprised at my own daring, and then he broke off to kiss my neck.

"Professor?"

"I think, under the circumstances, 'Severus' is more appropriate." He spoke into my collar bone.

"Severus. I think I've changed my mind about what I'm going to do when I get out of here."

"Fabulous. Now shut up." And, because it was Severus, I did.

bdbdbdbdb

Although I'd never tell her this, our child was not conceived out of love. No, it was more a mixture of boredom and desperation, and perhaps mutual attraction. It also became an act of rebellion against our confinement, a way of proving that, try as he may, Voldemort couldn't steal our humanity. It also helped me to sleep some nights. Severus' warm breath on my neck soothed me and allowed me to drift of quickly, without waking every half hour. So, no, when we arrived there we didn't love one another. But we did when we left.

bdbdbdbdb

I crept back to my bed as the light first hit the bars of out prison. The system had been devised weeks ago, and I was now adept at waking at the correct time with no indication but the pale sunlight. Normally, the routine went without a hitch, but that particular morning was different.

Hermione was sitting on my mattress, her eyes uncharacteristically dry. I started, but recovered quickly.

"Hi, 'Mione. Just been to the bathroom." she pursed her lips to let me know that she didn't believe me and I swallowed, waiting for her lecture about how I shouldn't be screwing a man twenty years my senior, and my teacher to boot.

Instead, she sighed and said "Be careful, Harry. I don't want you to get hurt." I assured her that I wouldn't, that it didn't mean anything to either of us, but I could tell that she didn't buy that either. She nodded stiffly before returning to her bed and turning her back to me. I didn't mind that, I knew she'd come around, but there was something bothering me. It took me a while to realise that the thing which had unsettled me so was the thought that I didn't even believe my own lies anymore.

bdbdbdbdb

Non of us talked very much, but even so, Remus' silence was disconcerting. Tonks tried to comfort him, but he just snapped at her. It was then that the reality of our situation kicked in. Until then I'd assumed that we'd find a way out, or someone would come to our rescue, like in children stories where the prince slays the dragon and saves the damsel in distress before riding into the sunset on his noble steed. But that wasn't going to happen, not to us. We were going to be there for a very long time, probably even die there, despondent and draped over ironically cheerful sheets. Suddenly Severus' pessimism was just cruel but undeniably truthful realism.

Strangely, Severus was the only person Remus allowed to talk to him. They spoke in hushed voices, and I realised with a mortified certainty that I was jealous of Remus for grasping Severus' attention. Severus nodded stiffly and walked to the steel door. He seemed to inspect the locks for a moment before, much to my surprise, driving his fist into the cold metal. When that failed to gain any attention, he started to shout. He carried on yelling for an indeterminable length of time before Crabbe came to collect him. He tried to handcuff him, but a glare from those impenetrable ebony eyes (a glare I'd been on the receiving end of countless times) made him reconsider. Instead he settled for a firm grip on the forearm before locking us back in and taking Severus away from me.

That night, none of us slept easily. None of us slept at all, not until he came back. He looked strained, but unharmed. He tossed a vial at Remus, saying 'That'll be enough for the next three days. I'll get some more for you next month." It was then that it struck me that it was nearly the full moon, and Remus' disagreeable mood made perfect sense. It was at that moment that I felt more grateful and relieved that Severus was there than I ever have.

Remus retired to the bathroom to take his potion, and when he'd returned everyone settled down to sleep. They were sleeping in mere minutes, soothed that Severus had come to no harm, and I tiptoed towards him. He was lying on his side, his hands joined together between his head and the pillow. He spared me a glance before returning his gaze to the floor.

"Severus?" He didn't answer, and I felt a stab of insecurity. "Severus?"

"What?" I recoiled when he snapped, but he seemed not to notice.

"Are you okay?" He snorted and turned his face to the pillow. "Please talk to me. What happened?"

"That's none of your business. Leave me alone."

"Sev-"

"Just go to sleep, Harry." It was just as it'd been before we arrived here. He was dismissive and detached, not caring whether he hurt me. He didn't want me anymore. Maybe he never had.

bdbdbdbdb

I became ill on the day before we got away. I didn't feel as bad as I had when at the Dursley's a few years ago, and had been too unwell to even move out of my cupboard to ask whether I could go to the doctor's, but I'd been better. The last thing I remember about our cell was how good the cold, tile floor felt against my forehead, before I fainted.

I woke up in The Doctor's surgery, the neon lights blinding me temporarily. The Doctor had already established that I wasn't in any immediate danger, yet still questioned me about my health. His bespectacled eyes stayed rooted to his clipboard as he scribbled furiously, glancing up only once to signal the end of our meeting.

Crabbe came to collect me again, and I wondered disinterestedly if he was the only Death Eater still there. He frogmarched me from the blindingly white room and down the corridor, but, instead of taking me back to the cell, lead me into a dim room and sat me down in a hard backed chair. I vaguely registered my hands being tied behind me as my eyes adjusted to the light, and I didn't even bother to struggle. There was another chair facing me, but apart from that the room was empty. There were blood stains on the floor.

I heard hushed voices somewhere behind me, one I recognized as Crabbe's, and then a louder voice saying "Go. Now." There was shuffling and then a door closing, and the room was silent again.

Voldemort stepped from the shadows and walked towards me, evidently in no hurry. He was taller than I remembered, and too thin, giving the impression that he'd been forcibly stretched beyond the normal proportions of a human. His face was pale and his eyes red, but apart from that he looked like an older version of the teenager I'd faced in the chamber of secrets.

He sat in the chair opposite me, seemingly uncaring of how uncomfortable it was, and crossed his elongated legs. A strange ghost of a smile rested on his lips.

"Guess what The Doctor found out?" He hissed slightly when he said 'guess'. He stopped speaking, and for a moment I thought he actually intended on making me speculate. "You're pregnant Harry." I presumed I must've misheard and waited for my mind to catch up to my ears, but I couldn't think of anything else he could've said.

"That…that's impossible." His grin widened.

"I've always thought you were arrogant. You've been a wizard for a mere six years yet you think you know all there is to know about magic." I thought he must've been lying, but couldn't fathom a reason he would do so. Besides, his smile suggested differently. "I don't particularly care about the 'hows' and 'whys'. Male pregnancy may be uncommon, but it isn't completely unheard of. No." His voice became a whisper. "What I'm more interested in is who the father is." I felt my eyes widen, and I realised the reason for his malignant smile. He stood up and began to circle my chair, his hand trailing along the back when he walked behind me.

"Now, if I'm to trust my sources, and I generally do, you have seen nobody but the occupants of that room since breaking up from school, and even if you had I doubt the pious Harry Potter would allow anyone to taint him so unless under the most desperate of circumstances. Either way, we're left with Lupin, Dumbledore, or Severus." I was still too shocked and confused to register that Voldemort had used Severus' first name. "If I'm not very much mistaken, Lupin is with that awful Tonks woman. Dumbledore…well, that doesn't even bear thinking about. So, that leaves us with your greasy potions master, the man you've claimed to detest since first meeting him." He grinned triumphantly. "Correct me if I'm wrong." I managed to squeak quietly, but words evaded me.

The door behind me opened again and Crabbe entered, trying to look as if he had some authority on what Severus did but only succeeding in looking clumsy and stupid beside the dignified man. He sat down opposite me and Crabbe tied his hands to the arms of the chair. He left hurriedly, evidently not envying us our time spent with the Dark Lord. I tried to catch Severus' eye, desperate for unspoken confirmation that everything would be okay, but he was looking away from me.

My eyes widened in surprise and anger as Voldemort slipped into Severus' lap and kissed him. I wanted to shout at him to go away, to leave him alone, but instead I gasped and tried to hide my outrage.

_Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves-weak people, in other words- they stand no chance against his powers. _Severus' words came back to me, and, to an extent, I succeeded in suppressing my feelings.

But then Severus kissed him back. I felt the sort of sensation one feels when in the car, and the vehicle suddenly races over a large dip in the road, as I realised where he'd been yesterday. I should've suspected when he'd been gone so long, and came back with no sign of harm.

"This doesn't make any sense." Voldemort looked at me with utter disdain.

"We make more sense than the two of you ever did." He turned back to Severus, acting as though I wasn't there. "What were you thinking? You're really scraping the bottom of the barrel there."

"Yes, well you have nobody to blame but yourself for my small lapse into desperation." Voldemort looked at him sympathetically. I wanted to strangle him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you in there with them. I guess I can trust you now though."

"Could you untie me then?" Voldemort tutted .

"No. I think I'll leave you there." Severus frowned, then glanced at me, tilting his head in my direction.

"What's wrong with him?" Voldemort turned his head quickly, as if he'd forgotten I was there.

"Oh, he's pregnant." Severus raised his eyebrows and looked at my stomach, as if for confirmation, before addressing me for the first time since being brought in. I thought he'd realise that he couldn't just dismiss me, that he'd have to take responsibility, but what he said finally broke me.

"I suppose you'll have to get rid of it." I gasped at how coolly he said it, as if the child-_his _child_- _was nothing more than an inconvenience. I felt tears tumble down my cheeks and wished I could brush them away. I made one last plea to him, sure that the man I'd grown to love was still there. Somewhere.

"Why are you being like this, Sev? I thought you loved me." Voldemort laughed and Severus smirked slightly.

"You didn't tell him that, did you Severus?"

"Of course not. But he is only seventeen, he probably still has difficulty discerning the difference between sex and love." They continued talking, but I stopped listening. I wanted so desperately to mean something to him, and now I knew that I never had and never would.

I was returned to the cell a short time after. The hardest thing I've ever had to do was tell everyone that Severus had betrayed us again. Hermione was the only one who knew the reason for my despair, but, luckily, she left me alone to wallow in self pity.

I slept fitfully that night, and dreamt of black snakes and rotting cradles.

bdbdbdbdb

In the end, there was no final battle, no fire and brimstone, no selfless heroics or victorious return. Tom Marvolo Riddle was murdered in his sleep by the only person he trusted. Severus had claimed not to have enough talent with wandless magic to save us, but as it turned out, he'd grossly underestimated himself. He never talked about what motivated him to attempt the assassination which almost killed him, but I like to think I had something to do with it. He stumbled into our cell in the middle of the night, hissing at us to hurry up, although the death eaters had fled the moment their leader died. Lupin, in werewolf form, had loped past Severus the moment the door was opened, and Tonks and Hermione followed. Dumbledore and I helped Severus out into the open, and that was the moment I forgave him because, regardless of everything he'd said and done, he'd still come back. He'd come back.

bdbdbdbdb

"Who the hell keeps sending all of these bloody flowers! It looks like a bloody church in here! Am I really this hated? Just get them out of here."

"Mr Snape, I'm sure your friends would feel very upset if they knew that their thoughtful gifts were met with such ingratitude."

"I DON'T CARE!GET RID OF THEM! I can't see for sickeningly brightly coloured displays of sympathy! And the smell!"

"Mr Snape, I have tried to be reasonable, but if you carry on upsetting the rest of my patients I'm afraid-"

"Are you trying to threaten me? Because if you are, you're doing it very badly. Now, if…DAFFODILS! Which suicidal moron bought me DAFFODILS? Get them out of my sight, before I vomit. On you."

"Could you please keep you voice down?"

"Oh, fine. As you're obviously just going to ignore me I guess I'll have to move them myself."

"Mr Snape, please get back into bed. You're far too ill to move. PUT THAT VASE DOWN!"

I heard them arguing from the bottom of the corridor and couldn't help but smirk. When I got to Severus' hospital room I saw a harassed looking nurse trying desperately to get a very annoyed looking Severus to lie back down. At my arrival he seemed so relieved I thought he might hug me.

"Oh thank Merlin! Could you please try to reason with him? He's impossible!" I smiled.

"Of course. I'm sure he'll be fine once we've removed some of these flowers."

"Thank you!" The nurse strode off into his office, muttering 'impossible' under his breath. I vanished the plants (which really were in great excess) and helped Severus into bed. He looked incredibly annoyed, even without the flowers. We talked casually for a few moments, then Severus glanced down at his hands uncomfortably.

"About what I said, I didn't mean any of it. I just needed Tom to trust me… I…I'm sorry." I nodded and offered a small smile to show that I understood. He glanced towards my stomach apprehensively. "You are going to keep it, aren't you?" I nodded again. He smiled softly, and it was the first genuine smile I'd ever seen cross his lips. "Good, because I've already contacted my estate agent and specified that our house should have a room suitable to be converted into a nursery. You're going to have to view them, of course, because I'm TOO ILL TO MOVE!" He stared pointedly at the closed door behind which the nurse sat. "I'm going to give you a list of flaws to check for, and I'm going to trust you to remember. Do you think you can do that?" I nodded, but he looked apprehensive. He started to list them, but I forgot to listen. I was thinking about what colour to paint the nursery. He stopped suddenly, looking surprised and slightly sheepish.

"What's wrong?"

"I just assumed that…you do want me back, don't you?" I laughed aloud, shocked that he thought I would ever let him go.

"Yes. I'm afraid you're stuck with me. There's no escape for you."

bdbdbdbdb

I lie with my back to Severus, who's hand is resting on my swollen stomach. I feel myself drifting off, even as I try to stay awake and stay with him. He still has trouble sleeping, despite being in our own house, far away from any danger and lying on much more appealing sheets. He has some demons in his past, and, as much as I want to help him, I won't pry. He'll tell me when and if he's ready.

Although he doesn't say as much, I know he loves me. I know when he holds my hand in public and introduces me as his partner; I know when he bites back a spiteful comment to avoid hurting me and defends me against anyone who disagrees with me, even if he secretly does too; I know when he spends hours teaching me to brew potions adequately and when he comes home in the middle of the day just to check that I'm okay.

It's much too early to tell whether our story will end in a happily-ever-after or not, but right now, lying in the dark with his gentle breath on my neck and arm curled protectively around my waist, I feel my life is truly blessed.

bdbdbdbdb

Severus waits until Harry has fallen asleep, as he does every night, before leaning on his elbow and kissing the raven-haired boy on the cheek. He brushes the hair from his brow and watches his lips twitch upwards in a smile. He wonders what he's dreaming, and hopes it's a happy dream, before whispering that he's sorry, and that he loves him, everything he can't tell him when he's awake. He feels his baby moving, and, unlike Harry, he knows that he will live happily ever after.


	2. I hate everything about you

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the later mentioned characters. This chapter was inspired by the song 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three days Grace.

AN: From now on I think this fic'll be a series of short stories about Harry and Severus' life, which I'll update whenever am idea occurs to me.

I Hate Everything About You.

"I HATE YOU!"

Severus blinked at me, but remained otherwise unmoved. His temper had dimmed somewhat since the birth of Ellie, but he was still quick to anger and seemed his most alive when arguing. Except today. Today he just sat silently on the sofa while I shouted, standing between him and the coffee table. He looked at me briefly, obsidian eyes locking with emerald ones, but I refused to let him glare me down. After a moment he looked away, pulling at a loose string on his robes.

"You don't mean that."

"Oh, yes I do." He looked back up to my face, but his gaze didn't meet mine. "I hate everything about you. I hate the way you look down on everyone, like they're something you've stepped in. I hate the way you take out your anger on your students, even if they haven't done anything wrong. I hate the way you're better at everything than most people, and I hate it when you make me feel inferior because of it. I hate it when you treat me like a child just because you're older than I am. I hate how you never say sorry. I hate how you don't even try to get along with my friends, and insult people I like without giving them a fair chance. I hate that nothing's ever good enough for you. I hate feeling like I've disappointed you when I've done nothing wrong. I hate it when you won't admit that you're upset, and fail to recognise when I am. I hate it when you're sarcastic, or patronising, or just plain bitchy. I hate that your work means more to you than I do, and probably always will. I hate that you won't let me get my lip pierced or have sex on the kitchen table. I hate it when you rearrange my CD collection, or wardrobe, or bookcase, or anything that doesn't meet your standards. I hate that you never cry. I hate that you rarely laugh. I hate that you clean my glasses on a morning when you think I'm not looking. I hate that I never know what you're thinking but you can practically read my mind with a glance. I hate it when you argue with me about the colour of patio furniture but won't say a bloody word when I'm really angry. I-"

"I love you."

I swallow and sit down on the coffee table. I've waited for him to say that for four years, and I never imagined it would be mid-argument. I try to hold onto my anger, but I feel it slipping away. I feel a tear slide down my cheek. When I speak again my voice is weaker.

"I hate that when you hurt me, you can just kiss me or comment on a new shirt I thought you hadn't noticed and I'll forgive you, even if I don't want to. That's what I hate most about you. That you can make me love you despite all your faults." Severus sits beside me on the table and slips his arm around my shoulders. I lean into his chest and cry, feeling his other arm around my waist. He rocks slightly, planting soft kisses on my unruly mass of curls.

"I can change, if you want me to." I kiss his knuckles lightly and manoeuvre us onto the sofa (he doesn't like anything but coffee on the coffee table).

"No, don't do that. I love you just the way you are."


	3. Important lessons

Disclaimer: I own Ellie! Ha!

Important lessons. 

Ellie disentangled her hand from her father's and skipped ahead, holding the hand of her imaginary friend, whose name changed so often he found difficulty keeping up. He knew that if he asked Harry he would probably know, but at that moment he'd rather just walk in silence.

He didn't once look away from his daughter. Although she was barely ten paces ahead of them, he still worried, and called out occasionally to tell her to slow down. She held back for a while, but always managed to speed up again. He supposed he could put her impatience and adventurous spirit down to her youth, but she would probably be just as exuberant for the rest of her life, just like Harry.

Her dark curls, which had previously been flying behind her in the high autumn winds, fell to her shoulders as she stopped suddenly at a road and waited for her parents to catch up. She looked up at Severus with eyes the same emerald green as Harry's, but with the sharp intelligence of Severus', waiting expectantly for praise.

"Well done, Ellie. You remembered to stop. Can you remember what you do next?" She nodded, happy of praise from the man she knew others considered as cynical (although she tended to say mean, cynical being a rather sophisticated word for a five year old, regardless of her intellect), but whom she held in the highest regard.

"Look left and right!" Severus was amazed at how excited she seemed at the prospect of doing something so mundane.

"Good. Can you see any cars?"

"No."

"Then it's safe to cross. But, just in case, you have to hold my hand anyway." She took his hand obediently, and he felt Harry's hand slip into his free hand. He raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed.

"Just in case." He nodded and started to lead Harry and Ellie across the road, thinking that maybe he'd been a little harsh in his lessons. He found himself smirking regardless, pleased that he was still able to scare Harry, even if it was just with a road safety talk.


	4. Her Father's Daughter

Disclaimer: I own no one but Ellie.

AN: Just to avoid any confusion, I think I should warn you that this fic is not going to be in chronological order.

Her Father's Daughter.

Throughout the summer, Ellie had played out with her friends on most evenings and it was only now, in early November, that Harry remembered how much he loved watching his partner and daughter in the flickering firelight.

He curled up in an armchair and rested his chin on his knees, smiling contentedly as his family read, Severus on the sofa and Ellie sitting diagonal to him on another armchair. Severus' eyes never left the page as they roved quickly over the tiny print. Had he looked up, he probably would've seen a huge pair of almond shaped eyes staring at him over a book taken from his shelf, watching in awe as he devoured the volume.

Harry knew that the Ellie didn't understand a word in the book she'd chosen, seeing as she was only five (he'd flicked through a few of Severus' manuscripts himself once or twice, and practically needed a dictionary at hand to understand them) and that was the precise reason she'd chosen it. That, and that her father had read it too.

Harry knew that Ellie loved him, and Merlin knows he loved her, but sometimes he wished that they were more alike. She was still a child now, but one day she would grow up, and he hated the thought that, when she did, he would be left behind.

Harry checked the clock over the mantelpiece and decided that it was time for Ellie to go to bed. He nudged Severus' arm lightly and he sighed.

"I'd almost finished a book without you interrupting me." Harry stuck his tongue out and nodded towards the clock.

"Ellie asked if you could read her a story tonight." He closed his book sharply and stood up, rather energetically for him.

"Of course I will, if Ellie promises to brush her teeth properly." Ellie nodded and slid from her chair, clutching Severus' book to her chest.

"I always brush my teeth properly!" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"Is that so?" She started to move towards the stairs, eager to prove her truthfulness. "Say goodnight to your Daddy." She rushed back over to Harry and flung her arms around his neck before kissing his cheek.

"'Night Daddy."

"Goodnight darling." She started for the stairs again, Severus walking behind her with a dutiful tiredness only parents with lively children seem to display. She turned smartly, placed her hands on her hips and looked up at him with a furrowed brow. Severus actually seemed a little scared.

"You didn't say goodnight to Daddy." Severus tried to hide a smirk as he turned to Harry, his arms folded across his chest..

"Goodnight Daddy."

Bdbdbdbdb

"Why! I will never understand children." Harry heard Severus muttering and leaned lethargically against the kitchen doorframe, crossing his arms. Ellie was sitting on the bench beside the sink and Severus was holding a glass of water up to her lips. He lowered the glass and peered into her mouth. "I think I got it all. Just, don't do it again. Ever."

"Yes Papa." He kissed her forehead and lowered her to the floor. She ran past Harry, yelling "Hi Daddy." before capturing the cat and forcing it to watch 'Beauty and the Beast'.

"What would possess her to eat glue? I just don't understand!" Harry grinned nostalgically.

"I used to do that. My teachers wouldn't let me do arts and crafts." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Then I blame you for this." Harry kissed Severus' cheek and rested his head on his shoulder. Severus' scowl faltered slightly.

"You were a child once too."

"I most certainly was not! At least not the type of child who eats glue, or shoves pennies up its nose, or colours in the wallpaper."

Harry smiled again as Severus' words caused a few more childhood memories to come flooding back, and he thought that maybe he and his daughter weren't so different after all.


	5. The Gingerbread Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Severus or the gingerbread man. I do, however, own Ellie.

The Gingerbread Man 

"Once upon a time-"

"When?" After three stories, Severus was prepared for the constant barrage of questions and answered without pausing to think.

"1946."

"What happened in 1946?"

"I'm going to tell you, if you're going to be quiet. In 1946, there was an old man and an old woman-"

"What were they called?"

"Bob and Deidre. And they lived in a little house on a farm."

"What animals were there?" Severus lowered the book to count on his fingers.

"Seven chickens, three cows, a horse, a cat and ten million snakes."

"There aren't any snakes on farms!"

"There were on this farm. Bob and Deidre needed them to get rid of the mice. One day-"

"What day?"

"Tuesday. On Tuesday Deidre decided to make a gingerbread man."

"Why?"

"She was terribly lonely and needed someone to talk to."

"Why didn't she talk to Bob?"

"Because he was deaf and she'd neglected to learn sign language. Can we get on with the story?" Ellie put her finger to her lips. "Thank you. Deidre put the gingerbread man in the oven, but when Bob opened the oven some time later, the gingerbread man jumped out."

"Gingerbread men can't jump!"

"Why not!"

"They're too crunchy! They just break." She had a point.

"Well, yes, _normal _gingerbread men do. But Deidre had decided to put elastic bands in the biscuit mixture, so _this_ gingerbread man was extra bendy." _What! What the hell are you teaching your daughter?_

"Why did she put elastic bands in it?"

"Because she was insane. Are you finished? The extra bendy, elastic gingerbread man ran off, singing 'Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man.' "

"You sing it."

"I'm not going to sing it."

"Pleeeease?"

"Oh, fine." Severus picked a tune at random and sang " 'Run run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man.' Bob and Deidre ran after said gingerbread man."

"Why?"

"Because Deidre was awfully lonely and needed someone to talk to. I think I've already explained this. Anyway, the gingerbread man ran until he met a cow."

"What colour was it?"

"Green. The gingerbread man said 'I've run away from Bob and Deidre, and I can run away from you too.' "

"Did he sing that?"

"No, that he spoke in an even, slightly rasping tone of voice. He ran away, singing 'Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man'."

"You have to sing it too."

" 'Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man.' " It occurred to him that the tune was slightly different. "He ran until he met a horse-"

"What colour was it?"

"Green. The gingerbread man said 'I've run away from Bob and Deidre and a cow, and I can run away from you too'. And then he sang that annoying mantra."

"What's a mantra?"

"A song, in this case. He ran until he met a farmer."

"What was his name?"

"Farmer McFarmer. The gingerbread man said 'I've run away from Bob and Deidre, a cow and a horse, and I can run away from you too.' Nobody could catch the gingerbread man, and he grew quite arrogant. That's when he met a fox."

"What colour was it?"

"Green." Ellie scoffed. "What! You bought a green cow and a green horse! What's wrong with a green fox?"

"Foxes aren't green!"

"Well what colour would you like it to be?"

"You're telling the story."

"You'd think so!"

"So what colour was the fox?"

"Gr…pink. The definitely not green fox said "Come here! I want to talk to you." The ginger bread man didn't trust the fox, and so carried on running, singing 'Run, run etc.' "

"Did he not get tired?"

"No. The gingerbread man ran until he came to a river. 'How will I cross this river?' He said, and the fox said 'Jump on my tail. I will take you across.' Now, the gingerbread man was fast, and extra bendy, but he wasn't the brightest of sparks, and so he jumped on the fox's tail and the fox started to swim across the river."

"I didn't know foxes could swim."

"They can where gingerbread is concerned. After a while the fox said 'My tail's getting tired. Jump onto my back.' and the gingerbread man, being the idiot that he was, did just that."

"I wouldn't have done that."

"No. But to be fair, you're human and he's sugar and eggs and whatnot."

"And elastic bands."

"And elastic bands. Soon, the fox said that his back was hurting, so the gingerbread man climbed onto its nose. Suddenly, the fox threw back its head and ate the gingerbread man in a single bite."

"Did it taste good?"

"I suppose. The fox didn't really care about the taste though, he was more interested in proving that the gingerbread man wasn't as great as he thought he was. It was a moral victory. And the gingerbread man never ran away again. The end."

"That's not the way Daddy told it."

"That's because Daddy can't read and so had to make up the story as he went along, and he just guessed that the gingerbread man would win because he's the good guy."

"Really? So he was just pretending?"

"Yep. Ask him tomorrow." She pondered this for a moment.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Don't the good guys always win?"

"Sometimes there isn't a good guy, and there isn't a bad guy. Sometimes you might think someone's a good guy, but nobody's perfect, and sometimes the bad guy gets a chance to be a hero."

"Like when Daddy says that you're mean because you have to go to work, but then you come home at dinnertime and that makes him feel better, so then he's not grumpy anymore and he makes cakes and lets me eat some of the mixture before it's even been cooked?"

"Sort of. You'll know what I mean when you grow up. But now it's time for you to go to sleep." Severus stood up and rearranged Ellie's blankets around her before bending down and kissing her forehead.

"'Night Papa."

"Goodnight sweetheart." He closed the door, leaving a slight gap so Ellie could still see the light in the hallway, before making his way downstairs. Harry turned around when he heard Severus on the stairs and smiled at him.

"Is she asleep?"

"Nearly. She made me read her four stories though. And sing." He sat on the settee beside Harry and Harry wrapped his arms around him, letting his head fall into the crook of Severus' neck and curling his feet underneath him. "Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Don't let Ellie eat raw cake mix."


	6. Blind

Disclaimer: I own nobody, not even Ellie, as, in this chapter, she hasn't yet been born.

Blind.

Ron glared at Severus across the table at the Three Broomsticks, and was unsurprised to see it was returned with an identical look of loathing. To avoid breaking Snape's unbearably hooked nose he'd bought a non-alcoholic drink, but found himself hurling abuse at the greasy git anyway. He kept reminding himself not to hit him, no matter how much he deserved it, telling himself that upsetting Harry would do more harm than it was worth, even to see Snape knocked from his high horse. He found himself standing and shouting at Snape, his chair falling loudly to the floor. He had no idea what he was saying. He knew that Madame Rosmerta was asking him to leave the bar, that Harry was begging him to give him a chance, that Hermione was trying to calm him, but all he saw was Severus' nauseatingly composed face and he heard nothing.

Suddenly Snape stood and helped Harry to his feet, before stalking out of the bar and down the busy street. Harry looked back pleadingly, once, and was gone.

He picked up his seat and perched on the edge of it. He didn't understand why Harry was with Snape, why they'd bought a house by the sea, why he was having his baby. Snape was cruel and condescending, waspish and ugly. His skin was sallow and his greasy hair hung in his cold, empty eyes. He didn't smile or laugh, and held no compassion or affection. He was a murderer, a pathological liar, a Slytherin, a Death Eater, a million different things which made him lower than scum and worthy of nothing.

And if Harry didn't see that, he must be blind.

Bdbdbdbdb

Harry sat on the floor before the settee and sobbed, and Severus held him. He so badly wanted Ron to understand, but knew that he probably never would. He wished Ron could see past the cantankerous potions professor and see the perfection he did. He saw the intelligence his ebony eyes held, the subtle displays of affection he used to make up for pretentious declarations of love, the protective hand on his waist or back when they were out and the wary eyes ready to detect a problem at home. He was perceptive, elegant, quiet, sexy. He was the tall, dark, handsome man of a fortune teller's romanticized prediction, and he was everything Harry wanted.

When Ron looked at Snape, his sight was obscured by hatred. When Harry looked at Severus, he saw him through eyes clouded by adoration. Although they both perceived him as a very different person, neither of them were right, just as neither of them were wrong. But if seeing the whole truth meant that he might miss all of the good qualities Severus occasionally allowed to slip beneath his façade, Harry didn't mind looking through one eye. Not at all.


	7. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I own nobody but Ellie and her boyfriend (should probably mention that Ellie is no longer five in this chapter.)

First Impressions.

Ellie knew that inviting her boyfriend for afternoon tea had been a mistake when she saw her father's robes. They were the very robes he wore for the first lesson he taught to the first years every September, just to set the tone for the rest of the year, and had the same effect as judicial robes might were you on trial for a murder you didn't commit, despite overwhelming evidence to the contrary. She was glad that she'd listened to her dad's advice about easing Severus into the idea of his daughter dating, starting with afternoon tea and slowly progressing to a full meal and, if they were lucky, perhaps even a picnic. Ellie started to worry when Severus hadn't even blinked for twenty minutes.

"Father?" No response. "Father? Papa?"

"Don't use that tone. It's the very tone which convinced me to allow some adolescent boy you've picked up off the streets into my nice, clean house." Ellie scowled in a very Snape-esque fashion.

"I didn't pick him up off the streets, we met at school. Honestly, you make him sound like a gigolo, not a sixteen year old boy." She hurried on before he could make some sort of snide comment. "Could you treat him with something resembling civility please?" Severus narrowed his eyes. "You don't have to be friendly, just don't kill him."

"I'm afraid I can't promise that." She was saved having to reply when the doorbell rang. "You better go let your gigolo in." She sighed exasperatedly and marched off to answer the door. It was going to be a long couple of hours.

Bdbdbdbdb

Severus looked at the teenager in his hallway with utter disdain. He wished that he still worked at Hogwarts (stress had forced him into early retirement, although his home life was hardly quiet) so he could make his life hell. He seemed to have gone out of his way to look like a imbecile, right down to his greasy dyed hair and two inches of underwear showing over his baggy jeans. Ellie saw the disgusted sneer on Severus' face and started to talk before he could physically hurt the recipient of his poisonous glare.

"This is-"

"I'm sure the boy can speak for himself." If he had to deal with his daughter 'dating' , he wasn't going to make it easy for the poor sod. Said sod blushed deeply and glanced at his feet.

"Hi. I'm Baldie." Severus arched an eyebrow.

"Your parents named you Baldie?"

"Well, that's what my friends call me. My real name's Archibald." A second eyebrow raised to meet the first.

"Your parents named you Archibald?" He laughed sheepishly and stared furiously at his shoes. It was with rising horror that he realised the question wasn't rhetorical. Luckily, Harry entered the room as he was trying to anticipate how the intimidating man before him wanted him to answer. Severus turned to Harry with a look which suggested he'd rather his daughter date Voldemort than the boy he'd recently been introduced to. "Harry! Meet your potential future son-in-law." He paused for dramatic effect. "His name's Baldie." Instead of the matching look of disbelief he'd expected, Harry smiled warmly and extended his hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Baldie shook Harry' hand enthusiastically, euphoric that Ellie's other parent wasn't as foreboding as Severus.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Please, call me Harry." Baldie turned to Severus and stuck his hand out again. Severus folded his arms across his chest.

"And it's nice to meet you too…"He trailed off, expecting Severus to offer his name. Severus glanced at Harry briefly and then back at Baldie's outstretched hand.

"'Sir' will do fine."

Bdbdbdbdb

Baldie's first mistake came as soon as Harry served tea. He sipped from the cup gingerly, perched on the edge of an armchair in case he needed to beat a hasty retreat, before placing it on the coffee table.

Without a coaster.

Severus' eye twitched slightly, just slightly, but it was enough to set of alarm bells. Ellie looked at Harry with the expression of a startled deer and Harry's mind raced to find an excuse to get Severus out of the room. Baldie chatted idly on, unaware of the unrest he'd caused. Harry smiled.

"Excuse me." He stood and touched Severus' arm lightly. "Come help me in the kitchen?" Severus grunted, not trusting himself to speak, before standing and following Harry into the kitchen. Ellie breathed an outward sigh of relief.

Bdbdbdbdb

"He's making a mess!" Severus whispered harshly. "I knew this was a bad idea. He waltzes in, makes himself at home-"

"Severus." Harry planted his hands on Severus' shoulders to stop him pacing. "Will you give the boy a chance? He's been here five minutes and you've already resigned him to the gallows."

"And how do you know that's not what he deserves? We know nothing about him! His name's Baldie, for heavens sake."

"Ellie likes him, and that's enough for me." Severus eyes widened.

"Shit! Ellie! We've left her alone with _him_!"He rushed into the living room, death robes billowing, and Harry sighed exasperatedly, before picking up a tray of cakes. He'd almost made it to the door when Severus' cry of "Get your hands off my daughter!" stopped him in his tracks.

Bdbdbdbdb

"He didn't do anything!" Severus locked the door behind Baldie and turned to face his daughter and partner. Whereas Harry looked slightly bemused with the show of Severus forcibly ejecting Archibald, Ellie was furious.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Harry interjected.

"To be fair, they were only holding hands." Severus looked as though the world had gone mad.

"That's how it starts. Before you know it, there'll be tiny little Archibalds running around everywhere, spilling things all over my furniture."

"He's not like that!" Ellie threw her hands up empathically.

"That's what he wants you to think."

"You don't know anything about him! Please let him back in." Severus shook his head stubbornly. "At least give him his shoes back!" Severus smirked and looked at the grubby pair of boots he held in one hand.

"No." Harry pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Severus." He warned, still amused by Baldie's face at the window. Severus sighed.

"Fine. On the count of three I'll open the door, then you can throw the shoes out and I'll lock it again. If we're lucky he won't have time to even move." Ellie snatched the shoes from him and unlocked the door, walking outside and shutting it behind her. Severus reached for her arm but Harry stopped him.

"Leave them alone for a moment. Ellie will be fine. She can look after herself, you know?" Severus ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay. Two minutes. Then I want her back in the house." The finality of his tone suggested that he was going to leave the room, but instead he hid behind the curtain and glanced out at them. Harry considered asking him to stop, but thought he should at least offer him that much security, however false it was.

Bdbdbdbdb

Severus and Harry lay on their sides, propped up by their elbows, with their free hands entwined between them. Most of the time Harry thought it a miracle that two people so different had lasted so long together. But in moments like these, moments when the world could be falling apart around him and he wouldn't notice, because his world was right there beside him, he couldn't imagine it any other way.

"You're beautiful." Severus' words broke through his thoughts and he sighed contentedly. Severus smiled, but it was the mournful, nostalgic smile of someone who'd realised that their life was passing them by and they were missing it. The type of smile you muster up your courage to give as you realise that your life will never again be the same.

"What's wrong?" Severus rolled onto his back and Harry wrapped his arm around his waist, resting his head on a pale shoulder.

"She's not my little girl anymore."

"No, she's not. You can't read her bedtime stories or engage in snowball fights or build sandcastles. She won't believe everything you tell her or listen to your rules. But that doesn't mean that you've lost her. She's grown up, sure, but she still loves you, and she still needs you. You have the rest of her life to look forward to, so don't dwell on the past." He kissed Severus' jawbone gently.

"Thank you." The whisper was almost inaudible, but loud enough for Harry to appreciate.

"Are you going to give Baldie another chance?" Severus grimaced.

"No. She can have boyfriends, but I will not put up with someone whose underwear stretches so far up his stomach." Harry laughed.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Our baby can do better than that."

"Much better. And I promise not to hurt the next one she brings home."

Severus kept his promise for a week, when Baldie returned to retrieve the stud which had fallen out of his ear as Severus dragged him towards the door.


	8. Fight for me

Disclaimer: I own Ellie.

AN: Feel free to leave your suggestions for future chapters, as I'm rapidly running out of ideas.

WARNING: After being so good and writing a whole three happy fics, I seem to have descended back into the world of angst. Also, swearing and, because my beta reader refused to read this chapter, bad grammar.

Fight for me

"Ellie? Are you okay?" Mrs Byrne knelt down beside Ellie, her dark hair falling around her face. Ellie nodded and went back to staring at the book in her hands. "Why don't you go and play with your friends?" Ellie refused to look up.

"I'm not fun to be around at the moment."

"Oh I'm sure that's not true." Ellie looked at the carpet and traced circles with her finger. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing." Sometimes Mrs Byrne hated her job. She'd always wanted to be a teacher, and normally enjoyed every moment she spent at the school, but she sometimes felt that she could do more to help. She found it strange that children could be so resilient yet so fragile. She stood slowly, squeezing Ellie's shoulder briefly.

"If you don't want to talk that's okay, but if you do I'll be just over there." She turned to walk away when Ellie spoke to her.

"Daddy and Papa argue all the time. They think I don't notice because I'm just a kid, but I do. I just don't understand." She paused. "I think maybe they don't love each other any more." Mrs Byrne sat down beside her again. She thought of her husband and his almost constant drinking. She had difficulty remembering the last time he was sober.

"Just because adults fight sometimes doesn't mean that they don't love one another. Adults are weird. When they're upset or angry, they don't tell people, so they can't talk about it or say sorry. Then later on they can't keep all of the hurt in any more so they shout to let it out. I know it looks pretty bad now, but they'll work things out soon, and it'll all go back to normal." Ellie looked up at her, and her eyes showed understanding most adults couldn't even grasp.

"Promise?" Mrs Byrne hesitated. It was just for a moment, but it was a moment too long. "It's okay. I know you can't make that promise." Ellie looked down at her book again and Mrs Byrne knew that she was dismissed.

Bdbdbdbdb

Mr Potter sat with his hands crossed on his lap and his shoulders slumped. Mr Snape folded his arms and sat with his back poker straight. Neither looked at the other. They were the last parents she had to see before she could go home, and she hoped that she wouldn't be caught in the middle of a domestic dispute. She rushed through what she had to say as quickly as possible.

"Eliana's schoolwork is excellent. Her intelligence is astounding for an eight year old. She's well behaved, and gets on well with most of the class."

"Most?"

"Well we can hardly expect her to be friends with everyone, Mr Snape."

"Don't patronise me." Harry squeezed his eyes shut momentarily before hissing 'Severus' warningly.

"I apologise. When one works with children every day one develops a way of talking to people others find particularly disconcerting."

"Does one?" Harry shushed Severus again.

"I do have one concern, however." Both parents looked at her with matching looks of alarm. "I don't mean to pry, but I can't help but think that maybe she's unhappy at home." Harry removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, and Severus' lips thinned.

"Why would she be unhappy at home?" Mrs Byrne started to regret bringing it up.

"I'm not saying that she definitely is, but by mentioning my worries I'd hoped-"

"Hoped what? To dig up some terrible secret? I would never do anything to harm my daughter."

"And nobody's accusing you of that! I just thought that maybe there was something going on between the two of you which might upset her." Severus stood abruptly.

"We're going. Thank you for your time." She couldn't help but detect a hint of sarcasm. He swept from the room, not bothering to wait for his partner. Harry stood and shook her hand, apologising for Severus rudeness, before following him outside.

Bdbdbdbdb

Even as Severus drew the letter opener across the top of the envelope he knew that he shouldn't. He and Harry had always respected one another's privacy, and opening Harry's letter left a bitter feeling of betrayal on his tongue. But he could no longer stand Harry's furtive behaviour whenever the letters arrived, the way he opened most of his mail but slipped the envelope's with the neat, slanted script into his pocket. After breakfast the letters were never seen again, and Harry was normally so disorganised, important documents mixed with spare parchment and Ellie's paintings on his desk, the table, the floor, the bed. He read quickly over the letter, and he started to wish he'd minded his own business.

Bdbdbdbdb

Harry entered the kitchen with the intention of talking through he and Severus' problems. Severus could sulk for days at a time, or shout non-stop for hours on end, but Harry never could stand to be on bad terms with someone. Especially Severus.

Their conversation started pleasantly enough, although Severus seemed rather detached. Harry remained standing, feeling uncomfortable with the silent tension between them.

"Harry?" The calmness of Severus' voice told Harry that he was angry. "Who's Eddie Carmichael?" Harry swallowed, not caring how Severus had found out. He fully expected to confess, but when he opened his mouth he heard lies and half-truths spilled out in his own distant voice.

"Eddie Carmichael? Wasn't he in the year above me? Ravenclaw, I think."

"Who is he to you?" Severus looked up and their eyes locked. Harry glanced away hurriedly, afraid of what Severus would see.

"Nobody. I haven't seen him in years. I didn't even know him well at school."

"Then why does he sign his letters 'love'?" Severus spoke through clenched teeth.

"Oh shit. Severus, I'm sorry." Severus nursed his head in his hands. "We've been arguing so much recently. I needed someone to…to…oh I don't know. I needed someone to give a damn about me."

"That's right, make me into the bad guy. I suppose I drove you to it, did I?" Harry put his hand on Severus' shoulder and he shook it off. Severus breathed shakily. "Have you slept with him?" Harry ran his hands through his hair.

"Once. Last week, after we had that big fight about…something. I don't remember what. But that's it, I swear."

"I hardly matters how many times you did it. Suffice to say that you did." They fell into silence again. Harry wanted to make everything better, but he'd never been much good with words. He wished Severus would shout at him. At least then he'd know where he stood. Severus voice shattered the quietude. "Do you love him?"

"No!" He answered too quickly. Severus looked at him with such despondence and painful wisdom, as though he'd temporarily left the hard-faced git he generally was behind. "I don't know. I think I could, in time."

"Are you leaving me?"

"No. Unless…Do you want me to leave?" Severus sat up straight, once again the dignified, emotionless man he generally presented himself as.

"It's your decision, Harry."

"That's not what I asked." Ellie ran into the kitchen, her scarf flung half-heartedly around her neck.

"Can we make a snowman?" Harry smiled, although he was sure it looked strained.

"Why don't you go and start it and I'll look for a carrot to use as a nose?" Ellie glanced at Severus, but he couldn't look at her. She looked so much like Harry, and he didn't want to be angry at her simply for resembling the man he currently hated more then he'd thought possible. He waited until Ellie skipped into the garden before standing and closing the door behind her.

"No, I don't want you to leave." His voice was lowered to a whisper, aware that Ellie could walk back in at any minute.

"Then for fuck's sake fight for me!"

"I shouldn't have to!" A tear slipped down Harry's cheek.

"You don't _have _to. But if you loved me you would fight because you _wanted _to. Because you wanted me."

"You're so bloody naïve! You have no idea how adult relationships work, do you? Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but relationships require more than love to make them work." Severus stormed from the room, slamming the door. Harry gasped and raised his hands to cover his mouth and nose, stifling sobs. He brushed impatiently at the tears which had fallen to his cheeks before pulling on his boots and going to play in the snow with his daughter.

Bdbdbdbdb

Severus locked the bathroom door and turned his back to it, sliding down to sit on the floor, the feel of the cold tiles just adding to his pitiful state. He drew his knees up to rest his elbows on them, and dropped his head into his hands. He felt tears gathering in his eyes, and realised that he hadn't wept since he was a student at Hogwarts. But he made up for it now. Crouched on the bathroom floor, the sound of his daughter playing in the garden echoing in his ears, Severus Snape cried himself a river, his slim body wracked with the sobs of the utterly helpless.

Bdbdbdbdb

"So you are leaving." Harry paused at the door and turned around, dropping his suitcases. He smiled sardonically.

"It's not like you want me to stay." Severus forced himself to keep his temper under control although Harry didn't even have the guts to tell him, or Ellie, that he was going. Instead, he waited until Ellie was asleep and Severus was locked up in his study to make his escape.

"You know that's not the case."

"Then why won't you try to make this work?" Severus pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose. He knew that Harry was close to crying and that thought alone was almost enough to make him forgive him.

"I get scared sometimes." Harry tilted his head to one side.

"Of what?" Severus hesitated.

"What if I fight for you and you still leave?"

"Is that it! You won't tell me what I mean to you because you're scared of embarrassing yourself?"

"Don't be dim, Harry. That is not the reason. If I don't ask you to stay then I can pretend that that's the reason you left. But if I _do _fight for you, if I let you know exactly how I feel, if I beg you not to abandon me, and you leave regardless, then it means that you don't care about me." He looked sheepishly at the floor. "That's what I'm scared of." Severus felt Harry throw his arms almost violently around his waist and instinctively wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Severus. I never meant to hurt you."

"Shh. It's okay. I know you didn't." Harry cried into Severus' shoulder, holding onto him as though he'd never let go. When he'd calmed down, Severus spoke to him in a soft whisper and Harry could no longer think of a single reason he'd want to leave. "Please stay. I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you." Severus didn't respond, but the fact that he'd so willingly forgiven him spoke for itself. They stood in silence for a while, watching the fire Harry didn't recall anybody lighting. "Are we going to be okay?" Severus kissed his forehead gently.

"I don't know, Harry. I don't know."

Bdbdbdbdb

Mrs Byrne watched through the classroom window as Ellie rushed to her parents and hugged them fiercely. Her best friend, a timid redhead named Cory, stood back as Ellie talked animatedly. Mr Potter looked at Mr Snape with a faint smile and, unable to deal with the expectant looks of the two of them, he allowed Ellie to go to her friends house. She kissed them both and ran through the school gates, holding Cory's hand. Mr Potter slipped his hand into Mr Snape's and leaned into him. Snape kissed his distractedly.

Mrs Byrne smiled to herself, noting the clear sky and warm weather as she tidied the desks and considered where she and her husband could go tonight.

Bdbdbdbdb

It seems to me that I haven't tried to bribe anyone with imaginary cookies recently. So, figurative cookies for all reviewers!


	9. Idiosyncrasies

Disclaimer: I own nothing etc.

Idiosyncrasies.

"Sev?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm changing the bed sheets." Oh, obviously.

"Why?"

"Because it's Sunday!" Ah yes. Sunday. The day Severus takes leave of his senses and cleans everything, a habit that, after only two months of living together, I still can't get used to.

"Can't you wait until I'm _not_ trying to sleep on them?" I roll slightly to the side so he can finish pulling the sheets from under me.

"I did try to wait until you were awake, but you're so lazy." I splutter with indignation and sit up. Severus has his back to me, wrestling with a pillowcase. I'm surprised to note that he's changed the duvet cover without waking me.

"Lazy?! It's five in the morning!"

"It's later than last week. Anyway, you'd think you would appreciate me cleaning. If it wasn't for me you'd be living in squalor!" I'm close to crying with frustration.

"That may be so, but at least I'd get some sleep."

"Stop whining. You'd think I'd woken you with a sledgehammer." He pulls the pillows from under my head roughly, but is too entranced in his undertaking to see me glare.

"You might as well have."

"You're so melodramatic. I don't know how I manage to put up with you."

"_You_ put up with _me_?! I don't wake you in the early hours of the morning by unmaking the bed around you!"

"You're just going to have to learn to deal with it."

"I could just go and find someone else's bed to sleep in." He pauses momentarily and glances at me.

"You wouldn't dare." I smirk, revelling in my petty revenge. He puts the pillows back down, over my face, before starting to tuck the new bed sheet around the mattress. He slides his hands (his unnaturally cold hands) under my back to reach the other side of the bed.

"Don't let me get in your way!" He pushes me out of the bed, a faint smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth at the sight of me sprawled across the floor. "Git." I struggle to my feet.

"Since you're up, could you get me some coffee please?" The 'please' is the only reason I don't kill him on the spot. I aim a pillow at his head, but he catches my wrist and pulls me back onto the bed, somehow managing to kiss me and look infuriatingly smug at the same time.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

"Frequently. However, I suspect that you don't mean it."

"Oh? And why is that?" He raises an eyebrow, that curious half-smile still resting on his lips, and, for some reason, I feel myself blush.

"Actions speak louder than words."

'' '' ''

I don't manage to make it downstairs to get the coffee until eight o'clock, when, had I a _normal _partner, I would just be waking up.

I open the cupboard and the mugs are lined up in size order, handles pointing to the right. They're all white, apart from mine, which depicts Santa and has been moved to the side for refusing to conform. I smile at the memory of Severus frantically trying to hide the mug from the eyes of fellow pedants, and the devastation on his face when he realised that it was impossible.

Who needs normal?


	10. Worries

Disclaimer: I own no one but Ellie.

Worries

8:45pm

"What time will you be back?" Harry tries to hide a smile, but I see his reflection in the mirror he's using to help correctly apply eyeliner.

"I'm not sure."

"Make an educated guess."

"I really couldn't say."

"Well you must have an idea! Before or after midnight?"

"Before, probably." I can't help but worry. Harry has always been reckless, and I've heard stories about muggle bars. He can't hold his alcohol either. My more rational side argues that he _is _almost nineteen and _is_ capable of looking after himself. Even if he gets too inebriated, he'll have about twenty friends, including Granger, to keep him safe.

I notice him watching me and busy myself with feeding Ellie, who's lying in the crook of my arm.

"I'll not go if you don't want me to."

"You don't need to ask my permission. I'm not your mother."

"Obviously, or our relationship would be highly illegal."

"Tsk. Smartarse."

"Shh! Language!" Harry nods towards Ellie and I roll my eyes.

"She's hardly going to know what it means."

"No, but I don't want her first word to be smartarse."

"Shh! Language!"

9:00pm

"Have you got your keys? Money? Wand? Mace?" Harry looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Why would I need mace?"

"You could get attacked."

"If only we'd thought of that when Voldemort attacked." I frown. "Are you going to be okay with Ellie?"

"I have looked after a baby before." Harry looks dubious.

"When?"

"That time you abandoned me to look after her by myself when we had company."

"I went to the corner shop, I was gone a total of three minutes and the gardener was in no way offended that I left him with you. He didn't even notice I was gone." He's understating.

9:10pm

The house feels too quiet. This is pathetic! He's been gone five minutes and I miss him, despite lasting 37 years without him. Ellie's asleep too, and she hasn't slept soundly since she was born. She and Harry must have a conspiracy to drive me insane. I sit down to read, opening the book and staring fixatedly at the clock on the mantelpiece.

9:30pm

I couldn't read thinking that Harry would probably come home drunk and vomit on the living room floor so I cleaned the kitchen. I don't think it's ever looked whiter. Harry would be grateful if he wasn't out having a fling with someone he picked up in a bar.

9:53pm

He's probably meeting the man he'll run away with at this very moment. They'll flirt across the bar for a while before the home wrecker finds the confidence to come and speak to Harry (Harry won't make the first move, of course. He won't want to seem desperate.)They'll hit it off straight away, talking about interesting things like Quidditch and being famous, rather than everyday tedium like school and babies. He'll be tall and fair-haired with sparkling blue eyes and perfect teeth. He'll make Harry laugh and wonder why he ever wanted me, and Harry will take one look at him and fall instantly in love. He's called something like Damien or Gareth and he's out to ruin my life.

10:00pm

Muggles have these things called mobile phones, which I've heard are useful for keeping in touch with someone when you have no idea where they are or the type of trash they're associating with or what kind of danger they're putting themselves in while their partners' backs are turned. Maybe I'll get Harry one for Christmas. Just in case he needs to get in touch with me, like if he wants something from the shops or to alert me to his imminent demise. Then again, I wouldn't want to interrupt all the fun he's having with Damien.

10:31pm

I decided that the kitchen floor wasn't clean enough so I washed it again. Don't know why I bothered. Harry's just going to stumble home in 1 hour and 29 minutes and bleed on it. Maybe I'll make him something to eat to save him going into the kitchen and cracking his skull on the tiles.

11:00pm

Is that Harry's wand? Oh shit, he's left it here! He's in muggle London at 11 o clock at night, in the dark, all alone, without any way of defending himself. What was he thinking!? I knew I should've made him take the mace. Why didn't I see it, lying in plain view on the coffee table?

Oh wait, that's mine. Of course he's taken his wand with him, he's not stupid.

I almost panicked there.

11:55pm

Thank Merlin, it's nearly 12 o clock. He should be home soon. I'll should just read while I wait, or mark homework. I stare at the door, ready for it to open at any minute.

12:00pm

He isn't home yet, but it's of no great consequence. It's only just gone 12. He's probably on his way home now. He may even be at the end of the garden. Not that I'd mind if he came in late, of course. He can look after himself.

12:03pm

He still isn't home. I'm starting to panic. There are a million things which could've happened to him. He's probably lost, or hurt. What if he's lying in a ditch somewhere, too drunk to drag himself out?

12:11 pm

I checked the garden and he's nowhere in sight. I even looked down the street and he isn't there. I've sent an owl to Weasley asking if Granger's back yet.

12:24 pm

The owl arrived with a message saying that Hermione was still out. Weasley didn't seem too worried. Maybe I'm overreacting. Of course I am, Harry's fine. He's fine. I'm going to clean the kitchen again.

12:33pm 

He's dead. I know it. There's no other reason he'd be so late. Great. Bloody brilliant. He would think it amusing to die and leave me to look after the kid. Inconsiderate brat.

'' '' ''

1:08am

I hug Hermione at the door, thanking her for walking me home and asking her to owl me to let me know she's safe. I take my shoes off as soon as I get into the house, expecting Severus to be in bed and not wanting to wake him. I see a light and wander into the living room.

Well, he is asleep, but not in our room. He's lying on the rug in front of the fire, long legs tucked into his chest. I think I may taunt him in the morning about how uncivilised he is. He shivers and I take the throw from the settee to cover him. He stirs and blinks a few times to rid his eyes of the sleep that's gathered there.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I don't know why I'm whispering, he's already awake.

"You chose me over Damien then?" I feel my eyebrows knit together.

"Who's Damien?" Severus stifles a yawn.

"Just the cute blond you were going to run away with." I think it's safe to say I will never understand Severus Snape.

"If you say so dear." I take my glasses off to rub my eyes, and Severus takes them from me and puts them on the coffee table. I had been planning on going to bed, but I see Severus has different ideas as I find myself lying beside him on the floor, wondering why the fire always looks as though it wants to escape. The last thing I hear before I drift off is Severus whispering 'what do you think of mobile phones?'

'' '' ''

"It's okay to be worried about me. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"For the last time, I was _not_ worried about you."

"Then why can I see my reflection in the kitchen floor?" Sometimes I wish Harry didn't know me quite as well as he does.


	11. Games

Games.

Harry has a game. I call it 'How long will it take me to drive Severus insane.' I know about the game, even though it's supposed to be subtle, and he knows I know. I can tell by the sickly sweet smile he exhibits whenever he sees me and the hurt 'Who? Me?!' look when I confront him. It's a look I wouldn't have abided had he just been my student, but apparently sharing my bed and having to endure childbirth (which was entirely my fault, of course. He had nothing to do with it at all, did he?)means he's allowed to do whatever he wants.

The rules to his game are simple: see how many belongings of Severus' you can 'borrow' in one day without him strangling you. One point is gained for every item taken, and two points are earned every time he snaps at you (three points if he makes you cry, because this makes him feel like a complete bastard, although he hasn't done anything wrong other than request that you don't ruin his material possessions). However, if he, at any stage in the game, succeeds in killing you, you lose.

Harry has never lost in two years of playing, but I believe his luck is running out.

'' '' ''

Round 1 

There's a cauldron in the sink. It is a silver, self-stirring cauldron (standard size 2) with the Slytherin snake engraved on the side. Severus considers it to be a work of art.

Or at least it used to be.

Now, it's sitting in tepid water, filled with the plates and cups Harry promised he would clean, looking almost as forlorn and dejected as Severus feels. He wearily empties the cauldron of the crockery, taking great care not to chip them, and that's when he sees it. There's a purple stain on the bottom of Severus prize cauldron, his pride and joy, his first love. The stain seems to be crawling up the sides, making a bid for freedom. Severus prods it tentatively, and it hisses. He pulls his hand back and lets out a sound almost like a sob.

Harry wanders into the kitchen, humming distractedly. He notices Severus and walks (a walk which looks mysteriously like a disguised skip) over to kiss his cheek, still smiling. Smiling that falsely innocent smile. Smiling because he knows he's winning.

"When did you get home?" He rests his chin on Severus' shoulder and clings to his hand.

"About two minutes ago. Did you use my cauldron?" Severus can feel his eye twitching slightly.

"Yes, dear. Is it your turn to do the dishes?" He goes back into the living room, and this time there's definitely a spring in his step.

Round 2

"I'm going into town." Severus hears Harry's voice from the entrance hall, jumps from his chair and hurries down the stairs.

"Wait!" He gets down the stairs just in time to hear the door slam. He moves to the window and sees Harry strolling down the path. Wearing Severus' cloak. It's a good cloak, not to mention expensive, and seeing as Harry is about three inches shorter than Severus, it is trailing on the ground, collecting leaves and snow. As Harry turns the corner Severus notices that the hem has started to come undone. He closes his eyes and hits his head lightly against the cold glass, breathing deeply through his nose.

Round 3

If Severus had ever been in doubt about Harry's malicious ploy, he would've fallen into despair at the evidence which had presented itself so proudly before his eyes, and possibly never returned from its darkened abyss. However, as Severus knows for certain that Harry's is trying to destroy his mind, the pile of money on the coffee table fails to surprise him. If he isn't very much mistaken, it is _his_ money, which had previously resided in his wallet and which he would never, under any circumstances, leave lying so messily anywhere in his scrupulously tidy house.

He sits in the chair closest to the fire and waits for Harry's return.

'' '' ''

Harry hangs his cloak in the entrance hall and walks into the living room. The only light is coming from the fire, and the room appears to be empty. He sits on the settee, and jumps when Severus' voice sounds from the darkness.

"Don't do that! What are you sitting in the dark for?" Severus utters his name again but remains otherwise unmoved. All he can see of Severus are his hands steepled under his chin and his knees crossed, his long legs almost under the coffee table. His face is shrouded by shadows. Harry starts to worry. "Sev? Are you okay?" A thin finger points accusingly at the money on the table.

"Where's my wallet?"

"I borrowed it."

"And left my money just so you can say you successfully made a mess?" Harry tuts fondly and kisses Severus' forehead.

"You're such a drama queen. I'll leave your money in your wallet from now on." Severus foolishly believes that he's won this round.

Round 3, second inning

Severus rushes around the house, frantically searching for his wallet so he can pay the owl tapping impatiently at the window. Instead he finds a note on the mantelpiece. It reads :

Sev,

Gone to Hogsmeade with 'Mione and Ron. Borrowed your wallet, money and all.

Well I wouldn't want to make a mess, would I?

Harry.

Xxx

Sometimes Severus longs to be single again.

Round 4

It's unlike Severus to be late, but this morning he has slept in (he makes his accusations that it's Harry's fault loudly vocalised.) The situation is made worse by the fact that the floo network is malfunctioning. He rushes to the garage, still fastening his cloak. His broom appears to be missing. What _is_ there, however, is the broom Harry received for Christmas last year and which he still hasn't used, scared that he'll ruin it. But still, just because he's worried he'll break _his _broom doesn't mean that he can't use Severus', does it?

Round 5

Harry sits on the floor and rests his head against Severus knee, opening a book somewhere near the middle and starting to read. Severus recognises the book from the distinctive font and expensive paper. The reason he recognises it is because it is his.

Recently Harry has taken to stealing his books and reading them in front of him, rubbing salt in the wounds. This wouldn't bother Severus so much if Harry had ever heard of a bookmark, but Harry has an annoying habit of folding the pages to remember where he is up to, and this is precisely why Severus has to cover his eyes with a cushion and scream quietly to himself. Because Harry is currently sitting at his feet, allowing him to see the desecration of his favourite book, a small smile resting on his lips.

This means war.

Final Round

"Harry? Is that my shirt?"

"Which one? This one?" He plucks at the shirt he is wearing.

"Yes, that shirt, the one you are wearing, the one on your back. Is it mine?"

"I believe so." Severus counts to ten in his head and once he's finished he's decided that it isn't worth an argument. Harry's continues searching around the room. Severus contemplates asking him what he's looking for but thinks that if Harry can't be bothered to ask then he can't be bothered to help.

"Harry?" Harry smiles at him, daring him to start a row. "Are those my trousers?"

"Yes. You don't mind me borrowing them, do you?" Severus shakes his head and attempts a smile, all the time taking deep, relaxing breaths. Harry leans over to search in the bottom drawer of the desk and his-no, _Severus'-_ trousers slide down slightly. This time nothing will keep Severus from voicing his disapproval, not counting, not breathing slowly, not even imagining a calm blue ocean.

"Harry, is that my _underwear_?" Severus cannot think of anything in the world which would make him want to wear someone else's underwear. It's just _wrong_. But then again, Harry has always excelled at accomplishing the undesirable and unexplainable.

"Possibly. Underwear does tend to get mixed up in between being washed and being placed in their respective drawers."

"That's it! I'm done with being patient. I want my clothes back."

"I haven't stolen them! You'll get them back."

"I want them back _now_." Severus is rather closer to having a tantrum than he would like to think he's capable of at almost forty one years old. Harry turns to face him, eyebrows raised and hands on hips.

"Now? You are actually asking me to get changed _right this minute_?" Severus shrugs sullenly. "Fine. Ron and 'Mione are due to arrive any minute, but if it'll make you feel better…" Harry's voice is muffled as he pulls the shirt over his head. He throws it at Severus, who holds it to his chest like a selfish child.

Harry's trousers get as far as his knees when he hears a startled gasp from the doorway. He turns swiftly and sees Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway, Hermione with her hands covering her mouth and Ron the shade of beetroot.

When he glances back at Severus the look he sees on his face is an expression of pure evil, masquerading as a smile. Severus never could pull off 'innocent'.

"Oh, Harry, dear. Did I forget to mention that your friends were waiting for you in the kitchen?"

'' '' ''

Almost a decade passed without another dispute about ownership. Harry learned his lesson. _Do not anger a Slytherin. _In fact, Severus had nearly forgotten about the game, until one fateful night when he realised that the games had never stopped. It had simply been half time.

"Ellie?" She glanced up from her desk, her dark curls hovering a little too close to the wet ink on her parchment and her eyes shining with defiance Severus was sure he couldn't have just been imagining.

"Yes Papa?"

"Is that my quill?"

"I think so. You don't mind me borrowing it, do you?"


	12. Christmas Spirit

AN: Just a short chapter to show my utter enthusiasm for Christmas. Oh, wait, you can't hear the sarcasm in my voice, can you?

Christmas Spirit

"Harry, get off that ladder _right this minute_!"

"Well if you would stop being a difficult prat for five seconds I wouldn't have to put the tree up myself, would I?"

"I'll decorate the damn tree if you step down from there. You're five months pregnant, for Merlin's sake!" Harry sat heavily on the sofa, crossing his arms across his chest and glowering at Severus, who was wearily climbing the ladder and glaring at the Christmas tree as if he would like nothing better than for it to spontaneously combust. However, Harry's mood improved considerably as he watched Severus

wrestling with strings of multicoloured lights, muttering about how he 'saw no point in bloody Christmas'.

Finally he stepped from the ladder and turned to Harry, not even taking a moment to admire the scary precision with which he'd decorated the tree.

"There? Happy? It'll be dropping pine needles from now until whenever you decide it's time to take it down, but as long as it satisfies your need for festivity." Harry heaved himself up and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Severus' mouth.

"It won't drop pine needles, darling. It's fake." Severus eyes widened in alarm.

"It's not fibre optic, is it?" Harry smiled and stepped towards the tree, kneeling down to flick the switch by the plug socket. The tree instantly lit up, throwing light from small plastic snowflakes. "You'll have to be careful not to water it, then. Do you know how many people a year die because they water their fibre optic Christmas trees?" Harry looked at Severus in disbelief.

"Do you think I'm completely stupid?" Severus grinned smugly and wandered into the kitchen.

"No dear. I _know_ you are."

'' '' ''

"I don't feel like entertaining." Harry continued to shuffle through the invitation replies.

"You never feel like entertaining- you're possibly the most unsociable person I know -but we've invited them now. Besides, what else would we do all day?"

"I can think of a few things." He raised his eyebrows and Harry smirked before starting to open the pile of Christmas cards on the coffee table.

"We'll have all morning, and they'll probably be gone by about six. They do have homes of there own to go to." Severus crossed his arms and sunk lower in his chair. "Don't sulk." Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Did you know that almost half a million old people in the UK spend Christmas alone?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but don't worry. You're no longer one of them." Harry ducked just in time to avoid the pillow flung with definite vehemence in his direction.

'' '' ''

"What are you doing?" Harry sighed in exasperation and jerked his head towards the ceiling, where mistletoe hung just above them.

"Traditionally, you're supposed to kiss me."

"Did you know that mistletoe can be fatal to young children?" Harry slapped Severus' arm.

"It's can also be fatal to grumpy old men who refuse to kiss me."

"Why do you want to kiss old men?"

"Sev! If you don't kiss me right now I'm going to the pub with my mistletoe and finding the nearest available man willing to snog me."

"Did you know that divorce rates go up at Christmas?"

"Argh!" Harry pushed past Severus and made his way towards the pub. Severus hoped that he had been joking.

'' '' ''

They were about half way through unpacking the shopping when they ran out of cupboard space.

"How many people are we expecting?" When Harry replied his voice was muffled, as he was almost inside the fridge, searching fruitlessly for more room.

"Six, I think. Albus, Remus, Tonks, 'Mione, Ron and Hagrid. And then there's me and you. But Hagrid eats enough to feed a small family and I'm eating for two, so I don't think we bought too much food."

"I've invited Minerva, too." Harry shuffled backwards and held up a hand for Severus to help him to his feet.

"Oh good. I was hoping you'd invite a friend so you wouldn't spend all day brooding."

"No, it's not good." Harry raised his eyebrows and tried to rearrange the contents of the cupboards. "That makes nine!"

"Oh God no, not nine people! Whatever will we do?"

"It's an odd number! One of them will die!" Harry looked startled.

"I know you don't like entertaining, but I don't think killing our guests will solve anything."

"In the Czech Republic, if the number of people at the table isn't even then the person without a partner is said to die the next year. You're going to have to find someone else to invite." He looked at Harry in confusion as he was hit in the chest with a bag of frozen peas.

"You know what, Snape, you obviously don't want to join us, so why don't I just un-invite you, then we'll have an even amount of people!" Harry stormed out of the room and Severus heard his heavy footfalls on the stairs before their bedroom door slammed shut.

'' '' ''

"Harry?" Severus knocked lightly on their bedroom door, waited a moment for a reply and then walked in anyway.

"What do you want?" Severus fidgeted uncomfortably, cursing himself for not preparing for the emotional side of an adult relationship earlier in his life.

"Just to check you're okay. We don't have to have an even amount of people to lunch." Harry laughed shortly and turned to look at him, noticing the cup in his hand. "I thought some sort of hot beverage would be suitable in this situation." Harry was amused to see that he was blushing faintly. Severus took the small sign as a signal that it was safe to approach Harry (he had been known to throw things) and sat on the edge of their bed, snaking his arm around Harry's waist. Harry leaned into him, resting his head on the other man's shoulder.

"There'll only be eight of us anyway." He held up a note, which had been delivered not long ago by Hedwig. "Ron's not coming."

"Why not?"

"Don't you think it's obvious? 'Mione's tried to make excuses for him, but…" He trailed off with a shrug. Severus kissed Harry's forehead distractedly.

"Maybe he'll change his mind."

'' '' ''

McGonagall was settling into her favourite armchair with a book when Severus' face appeared in the fireplace.

"Rather late to be making social calls, is it not?"

"Minnie, I need help." She scowled at the shortening of her name but they both knew that she didn't mind.

"You realise that you're taking relationship advice from a 72-year-old spinster?"

"Yes, but _your _failings weren't due to utter incompetence in the romance department." Her smile faltered slightly. Although not many people knew it (the only person she'd ever discussed it with was Severus) she had been married once, when she was barely out of her teens, but her husband had died in a flying accident. After that no relationship had ever come close to helping achieve the happiness she'd known with him.

"What have you done this time?"

"Nothing!" Minerva raised her eyebrows. "I _may _have upset him by being less than enthusiastic about Christmas."

"Oh, Sev, we all know that _you _hate everything." He opened his mouth to protest and she held her hand to stop him. "But this is important to _him_. It _is _you first Christmas together. Try thinking about _him _for a change." Severus nodded, slightly sheepishly.

"I suppose I could try. You'll be there on Christmas to help me, won't you." Minerva smiled fondly and nodded. Severus cleared his throat and nodded curtly before disappearing without a word of farewell.

'' '' ''

"Please don't kill me."

"Why are Gryffindors so melodramatic? I'm not going to kill you." Despite the relief the statement brought, Ron was still slightly apprehensive about the wand at his throat. "However, if you don't turn up for Christmas lunch Miss Granger may find out about your fling with a certain Slytherin." Ron's eyes widened and his ears turned pink. "A certain _male_ Slytherin."

"How do you know about that?" Severus smiled cruelly.

"I was a spy for more than twenty years. I excel at discovering people's dirty little secrets. A word to the wise, Mr Weasley. Never make the mistake of thinking that a persons sense of honour will overrule their desire for money." Ron thought for a moment.

"Fine, I'll come to lunch."

"Yippee." Severus replied dryly, removing his wand from Ron's neck and stepping backwards.

"Just so you know, I've only cheated on her once. I'd never do it again."

"I know that. She, however, may see things differently." Ron looked down and shuffled his feet uneasily. Severus started away, pulling his cloak around him to defend himself against the biting wind.

"Why did you go through so much trouble? You hate me." Severus stopped momentarily and glanced over his shoulder.

"I couldn't give a damn whether you're there or not, but Harry does. And if you hurt Harry I'm liable to get nasty."

'' '' ''

True to his word, Ron showed up for Christmas lunch (although he didn't say much after asking what could keep Harry from opening his presents and Hermione whispering to him exactly what could keep a cohabiting couple busy.)

Minerva turned up and spent all day nodding at Severus and reminding him to smile.

Everyone started to go home when Hagrid got drunk and produced mistletoe from one of his many pockets. Nobody envied Albus the job of getting him home safely.

'' '' ''

Severus slipped his arm around Harry's waist and rested his hand on Harry's distended stomach, holding mistletoe over their heads. Harry leaned back against Severus' chest and turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"I thought mistletoe was potentially fatal?" Severus appeared to contemplate it momentarily before kissing him, tasting sugar on his lips.

"I think I'm willing to risk it."


	13. Happy Birthday Harry

Chapter 13: Happy Birthday Harry

Severus tried to sit up and groaned as a bolt of pain shot through his head. He lay down again, covering his eyes with his hand. He slowly opened his fingers, allowing his eyes to adjust to the sunlight streaming through the window. Harry lay beside him, muttering 'ow' quietly. Obviously he hadn't gotten out of the previous nights drinking session unscathed either.

Severus struggled to remember the events of the evening and could recall nothing from arriving at the third pub they had visited to waking up with the world's worst hangover. This was the last time he was going for a night out with Harry's friends, who were in general at least twenty years younger than him. In future he was going to sit at home with a cup of tea and a good book. And maybe he would buy himself some tartan slippers.

He cringed as he remembered Harry holding his hair back as he threw up and glanced towards the bathroom. His view was obstructed by a balloon. He looked around the room and noticed that there were several balloons, as well as 'Happy Birthday Harry' banners and what looked like the remains of party poppers. Had he been more fully awake he might have had a nervous breakdown. He looked around the room carefully, partially because his head hurt whenever he moved it more than an inch at a time and partially because he didn't want to see the full extent of the desecration. The room was littered with party hats and wrapping paper, making Severus wonder whether Harry really was as old as he claimed. Harry's glasses were on the floor but he thought that may have been his fault. He looked back at the ceiling with disdain and frowned at the light. Or, more accurately, what was hanging from it.

He nudged Harry and Harry rolled over, still muttering exclamations of pain. Severus pointed to the light and Harry glanced up, his brow creasing slightly.

"Oh. Erm…Hm." Severus coughed to clear his throat.

"Maybe I'm still a bit drunk but…do either of us actually wear one of those?" Harry and Severus spent that Sunday morning (a Sunday morning Severus would normally have spent cleaning) trying to piece together fragments of memories in order to work out exactly what had happened to leave their room in the state it was in, and pondering how it had come to be that they'd woken to a bra hanging from the light fixture.


	14. Tell Me Lies

Disclaimer: I own no one but Ellie.

Quimera16: Sevvy says your bra is in the post and requests your help in remembering the events of that night.

Tell me lies.

"_That's not the way Daddy told it."_

"_That's because Daddy can't read and so had to make up the story as he went along, and he just guessed that the gingerbread man would win because he's the good guy." _

"_Really? So he was just pretending?"_

"_Yep. Ask him tomorrow." _

'' '' ''

"Daddy?" Harry turned from the oven and smiled at Ellie. "Why didn't you go to school?" Harry's forehead creased.

"I did go to school. I missed my last year at Hogwarts, but I went to school until I was seventeen."

"Is the last year the one where you learn to read? Because my school's teaching me to read now."

"No, I learned to read when I was about your age. Why don't you think I can read?"

"Papa said so." Harry frowned and mentally cursed Severus.

"Did he now?"

'' '' ''

Ellie crawled onto the armchair nearest the fire to sit next to Severus, who curled an arm around her shoulders and carried on reading. After a few moments he started to notice that she was creeping closer and closer to him. At first he didn't mind, but then it started to unnerve him.

"Ellie, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for grey hairs." Severus sat up straighter and closed his book.

"I don't have grey hair."

"Daddy says that you dye your hair black, and really you look like an old, old, old, old man. Found one!" There was a sharp pain in his head as Ellie pulled a hair out of his scalp.

"I do not have…" Severus trailed off as he saw the silvery thread held between his daughter's small fingers. His eyes widened and his face paled. "Oh dear God."

Harry found Severus half an hour later, searching frantically for any more hairs which were of any colour other than jet black. He grinned impishly as he saw one of the advantages of having a partner who was significantly older than himself.

'' '' ''

Ellie leaned across the table and, in a way only children seem to be able to do, managed to knock her toast onto the floor. She muttered her apologies and picked it up, trudging towards the bin. She was just about to drop it in when she stopped , glancing back at Harry, then to the toast. She looked at Severus and he smiled politely and nodded. Ellie brought the toast back to the table and handed it to Harry in a away which suggested she was to be praised for such thoughtfulness.

"No, Ellie, you were right to throw it away. You shouldn't eat food from the floor."

"I wouldn't, but you do!" Harry blushed with indignance.

"I do not! Why would you think…" He trailed off, recalling Ellie's furtive glance at Severus, and turned to his partner, who was cackling quietly into his coffee.

'' '' ''

"Ellie, unlock this door right now!"

"No!"

"For the last time, I am _not_ a vampire!" Not for the first time, Severus started to see a down side to his appearance.

'' '' ''

"Do you miss the sewers sometimes?" Harry sighed.

"What did your papa tell you this time? Never mind, I don't want to know."

"I wasn't really surprised. Your hair's a bit messy." Ellie wisely disappeared before Harry realised what she'd said.

'' '' ''

Severus strode into the kitchen and lightly slapped Harry's arm.

"It is _not_ my two hundred and seventy first birthday next week!"

'' '' ''

When Severus came home form work Ellie and Cory were sitting side by side on the settee, the cat squashed between them. Cory turned his head slightly and wished Severus happy birthday in a voice so quiet he had to struggle to hear it.

"Thank you, Cory." The small smile Severus offered seemed to give him some courage and he continued to talk.

"My mum says you look very fetching for someone so old." Severus' smile faltered and he spluttered with indignation and embarrassment. Harry came in with a plate of cookies and set them down in front of the children, grinning smugly. Cory glanced at the biscuits apprehensively.

"High praise indeed. Remind me Severus, how old are you?" Severus was saved having to retort as Ellie offered Cory a cookie.

"Don't worry, Daddy will have eaten any that fell on the floor." Harry's grin vanished and he and Severus looked at each other, silently agreeing to be honest to their daughter from then on.


	15. Birthday Gifts

AN: One use of strong language and a few milder swearwords. Slightly more explicit than previous chapters, but then again my idea of explicit is probably other people's idea of unbearably chaste. :P

Chapter 15: Birthday Gifts.

"What is it?" Severus looked at Ellie's birthday present with the utmost disdain, kicking it to see whether or not it would fall down.

"It's a trampoline."

"What does it do?" Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. For once, Severus had allowed him to buy Ellie's gift without consulting him first, and he was determined not to let Severus ruin it for him or Ellie.

"It's bouncy. You…bounce…on it. It's really quite a simple concept."

"Why would you want to do that?" Harry tutted and jabbed Severus' lower back with a knuckle.

"As alien as it may seem to you, some people occasionally partake in what we commoners like to call 'fun'." Severus broke away from Harry and circled the trampoline slowly, like a lion circling its prey. Finally he stopped in front of Harry, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's not safe."

"It's fine!"

"There is a warning on the other side saying that paralysis may occur if one lands on one's head or neck." Harry folded his arms and straightened his back, subconsciously drawing himself to his full height, although even then he was not tall enough to look Severus in the eye.

"Well then, you're going to have to be careful not to land on your head or neck, aren't you?"

"Me? I'm not going on the bloody thing!" Harry smirked and made his way back to the house.

"I think Ellie would have something to say about that."

'' '' ''

"Come on Papa!" Ellie was sitting in the opening of the safety net around the trampoline, holding Severus' hand with both of her own and putting all of her weight into dragging him on after her.

"No." Ellie dropped his hand and looked away from him, her lower lip jutting and her chin trembling slightly. Severus sighed.

"Ellie, you're a big girl now. You're six! Six year olds don't cry."

"Yes they do! Daddy cried last week when we watched Dumbo!" Severus looked at Harry with a mixture of disappointment and scorn.

"You need a life." Harry stuck his tongue out and then turned to Ellie, a sickly sweet smile resting on his lips.

"I think Papa's a little bit scared."

"It's not scary. I'll hold your hand if you want."

"No." Ellie started to fiddle with the net, her large eyes filling with tears.

"Don't cry. Please. Ellie, sweetheart, please don't c-" A solitary tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh, fine, I'll play on the sodding trampoline." Ellie waited until he was securely on the trampoline, a display Harry was disappointed to see was a lot more elegant than he had hoped it would be, before reminding him that 'sodding' cost two knuts into the swear jar.

'' '' ''

Harry and Hermione stood in the kitchen making finger sandwiches and putting fairy-cakes onto plastic plates while Ron, Remus and Minerva looked after the eleven children running round the garden. Severus was still on the trampoline. Ellie had long since tired of jumping up and down and Severus had naively hoped that he could sneak inside and get a book. However, Ellie's friends had different plans, and as soon as Ellie had climbed down onto the grass they had surged towards the trampoline, intent on making him jump with enough force to send them flying into the air.

Harry discovered Ellie and Cory crouched under the table, trying to hide a hedgehog they'd found under the shed. He asked them what they were doing to be answered with sheepish laughter and much blushing on Cory's part, before shooing them into the garden with a plate of cakes each to put on the patio table.

Harry poured himself and Hermione a glass of wine and sat on the bench, taking advantage of Severus' absence to break his rules. He looked over his shoulder out of the window and saw Ellie and Cory holding onto Severus' hands and bouncing out of sync, knocking one another over.

"He's changed so much, hasn't he?" Harry laughed.

"No, not really, he's still a moody old git. You just caught him on a good day."

"It's a pity you can't see the three of you from an outsider's point of view." He glanced at Hermione with a curious expression on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." They resumed watching the party out of the window, a comfortable silence between the two friends. "He loves you so much, you know? Both of you." Harry looked out of the window again and smiled to himself.

"Yeah, I know."

'' '' ''

Hagrid arrived characteristically late and Harry made him take his shoes off at the door, feeling that he had already pushed Severus too far for one day and mud on his carpet would probably tip him over the edge.

"Where's the birthday girl, then?"

"In the garden, playing hide and seek with Cory and Phoebe last I checked." An unusual sound came from the garden, and Hagrid raised his bushy eyebrows. "And that would be my 43-year-old, ex-Deatheater partner, giggling like a little girl."

Ellie ran into the room and threw her arms around Hagrid's knees.

"Do you have a present for me?" Harry blushed, embarrassed at his daughter's bluntness.

"Ellie!"

"Please." Harry shook his head and apologised to Hagrid. Hagrid smiled at Ellie.

"Course I do. Happy birthday to yeh." He handed her a small box with a blue ribbon tied inexpertly around it. Harry had only a moment to contemplate what Severus would do if it were dangerous-he'd panicked at the trampoline, for Christ's sake!-before a small but very real dragon poked its head over the edge of the box.

'' '' ''

Parents started to pick their children up at around six o clock. Cory's mother stopped by briefly and

was convinced to allow Cory to sleep over, although it had taken Ellie's use of the 'it's my birthday' argument to finally persuade her. The whole time she'd been there she'd openly flirted with Severus, who had finally resorted to casually slapping Harry's backside to help her take the hint that he wasn't available.

Hagrid left in a slightly sulkier manner than the one in which he'd arrived when Severus threatened to report him to the Ministry for buying inappropriate and dangerous presents for minors, assuring him that it was an offence.

Ellie was not allowed to keep the dragon, although she was allowed to keep the hedgehog, provided that she tidied her room.

They'd ended the evening watching Pocahontas with Ellie and Cory sitting between Severus and Harry and Ellie's blanket, pillows and soft toys strewn across their laps. Harry held Severus' hand over the covers and squeezed it every time he thought there was a danger of Severus saying something sarcastic.

By nine o clock the children had fallen asleep in the living room, even the excitement of being allowed to sleep downstairs not enough to keep them awake.

Harry and Severus lay together on the trampoline, pretending to look at the sky but secretly sneaking furtive glances at one another.

"I'm starting to think that maybe a trampoline wasn't so bad an idea after all." Harry smirked.

"You may say it was a _good_ idea. _Fabulous_, even. Better than even _your_ ideas."

"Don't push it."

"Or what?"

"My, aren't you brave today!" Severus propped himself up on one elbow and leaned over to kiss Harry. Harry gently pushed him back down, not yet breaking away from his kiss, and pinned his wrists above his head with one of his hands, sliding the other under Severus' shirt. Severus was alarmed by Harry's taking control, but it wasn't altogether disagreeable to him. He waited until Harry broke away to kiss his neck before speaking. "Harry, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Here? My little girl plays on this." Harry sighed and sat up, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, glancing at stars and streetlamps. The wind blew through the trees and they could hear the sound of the sea not far away. A cricket chirped.

"Oh, bugger it, I'll buy her a new one." Severus sat up and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, kissing him before lying back down.

"Can I have this trampoline?"

"Harry? Shut up and fuck me." Harry cackled lightly and gently bit Severus' shoulder.

"We're terrible parents."

Review for a cookie! (Although not a real one. It's the thought that counts.)


	16. Growing Up

Chapter 16: Growing up. 

Ellie tip-toed through the darkened house towards the kitchen, her shoes held by the straps in one hand. She knew that her father would not allow the short skirt she wore in his house if he even suspected that she owned it. That thought gave her a strange thrill, a mixture of fear at what would happen were he to find out, and excitement at her defiance. She skirted the chairs around the table, led by the pale light from the moon streaming through the window, and turned the door handle slowly, hoping it wouldn't click too loudly when she shut it.

"I thought you were told you couldn't go out?" She jumped and clamped a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp. Harry leaned forward across the table, letting the moonlight show his face.

"Thank God it's you. I thought I was in trouble." Harry looked indignant.

"Who says you're not? I can be strict too!"

"Oh yes, but you aren't as unreasonable as Papa. You understand what it's like to be young." Harry wasn't fooled by the flattery for a moment, but smiled anyway. He hadn't had a problem with his daughter going out. However, Severus always had the last say in these decisions.

"Fine, you can go out, on the condition that you keep your wand with you at all times! I want you home by half twelve too, and make sure Cory walks you home." Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, I think it's Cory who needs protecting." Harry smiled fondly at the image of Cory walking with his head hung so low his chin touched his chest in order to avoid making eye contact with anyone he didn't know, which he'd seen so frequently.

"Good point. Be careful. And don't tell your father."

"There will be no need to keep anything from me." This time Ellie and Harry jumped as Severus flicked on the light switch. He glanced disdainfully at his daughter's attire, after shooting Harry a look which told him quite plainly that he was in trouble too. "You are not to leave this house, and certainly not dressed like that." Ellie folded her arms and stared unblinkingly into his eyes.

"Father, I am seventeen. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself at a party, especially one where I know everyone and there will be an adult present. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go!"

"I believe I gave you a list of reasons."

"For the last time; I do not smoke, I do not do drugs, I drink responsibly, I am not about to let some boy take advantage of me, I do not have school in the morning, I can apparate home if I feel-or if _you_ feel- it is unsafe to walk, I will not wake either of you when I get home, I will leave if there is any sign of trouble, I will not get into a fight, I will keep my wand close at hand and I will not, in any way, tarnish mine, or your, reputation, and thus endanger my future academic or social prospects."

"You cannot know that. Besides, there are a thousand different risks that you have no control over."

"Papa, please! I am just attempting to do what every other teenager in the privileged world does. You can keep me here, but I hope you know that you will have to pay for years of therapy later in life."

"Do not threaten me, child. I taught you how, and the student has not overtaken the master just yet." The anger remained in Ellie's face even as her voice lowered to a whisper.

"I am not a child." She turned and marched from the room, slamming every door in between the kitchen and her bedroom. Severus turned on Harry.

"She was told she couldn't go to that party."

"By _you_! I wasn't even asked for an opinion on the matter. I have a right to a say in what my daughter does, just as much as you do!"

"Then we should have discussed it earlier, instead of you conspiring behind my back. Do you understand what danger you could have put her in?"

"I care for her just as much as you do! I would never put her in harm's way, and how dare you suggest otherwise!"

"Of course she could have been harmed. She's only seventeen!"

"By age seventeen you had joined the Death Eaters and fought a war, and I had been impregnated by a man twenty years my elder!"

"That is exactly what I'm trying to protect her from, making the same mistakes we did!"

"Mistakes? You _regret_ me falling pregnant?"

"Of course I don't, but you have to admit that you missed out on a lot in life."

"I missed out on exactly the experiences you are stopping Ellie from having now." Severus dropped his gaze, looking at the floor before silently sliding into the chair Harry had vacated. Harry placed a hand on Severus' shoulder and Severus covered the fingers with his own. He muttered I'm sorry and then coughed immediately, as if trying to cover up the apology.

"I can't help worrying about her. She's still my little girl, however old she is. And I'm sick of rowing with her! I miss just being able to tell her what to do and knowing that she'll do as I say. Come to think of it, I miss being able to order you around, too." Harry smiled.

"I know, sweetheart." Harry brushed Severus' hair away and kissed the back of his neck, before leaning forwards to whisper in his ear. "I can think of a few ways you can reassert your authority."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Bedroom?"

"I'll follow you up. I just need to check if Hedwig's back yet." Severus frowned dubiously.

"Fine. Don't be too long." Harry waited until he heard his bedroom door close before sneaking up to Ellie's room. He checked that the coast was clear before quietly opening the door and sticking his head into the room.

"Go, quickly! I'll distract your father." Ellie rushed past him, pecking him on the cheek and murmuring 'Thanks Daddy."

Bdbdbdbd

Severus watched out the window as Ellie stole across the front lawn and down the street. He frowned and almost went after her but, as promised, Harry distracted him.


	17. Winning

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but Ellie, Cory and Cory's mother.

Chapter Something-or-other: Winning

Harry bustled in, as though blown in with the wind, and shut the door loudly behind him. He unfurled his scarf and hung it on the hook by the door, remarking to Severus, who was sitting on the settee buried nose deep in a book, how quiet it was. He kicked his boots off, dumped his shopping bags where he stood and crossed the three feet between himself and Severus to kiss the top of his head.

"Ellie's next door. She and Cory are inventing a machine to put the leaves back on the trees." Harry laughed fondly and started to unbutton his coat, walking back to the coat pegs.

"I got her a couple of pumpkins so we can help her make jack-o-lanterns during the week." Severus groaned. "Don't worry. I got scotch too, to dull the pain." Harry took his bags into the kitchen and started to unpack the shopping.

"Scotch?"

"Yeah, it's the right colour for autumn, don't you think? I would've gotten brandy but nobody likes that. " Severus shook his head in amusement and bewilderment.

"Couldn't you have gotten red wine?"

"We already have some." He closed the cupboards and stepped back into the living room, still talking to the back of Severus' head.

"Ah."

"So what time's she back?"

"I said she could stay there until five, so she should roll home at about quarter to six." Harry grinned.

"Right, I'm going in the shower." He started towards the stairs.

"Oh, Harry?"

"Hm?"

"What's that?" Harry sighed in disbelief and closed his eyes for a moment, amazed that Severus had seen it without Harry observing him throw so much as a glance in his direction. He steeled himself for an argument.

"It's a lip ring."

"Oh right, because to me it seemed that you'd pushed a lump of metal through your face."

"Well I like it. Besides, it didn't hurt that much." Severus glanced at him sideways and jerked his head slightly.

"Come here." Normally Harry refused to obey Severus' orders, but being difficult would probably just cause Severus to lose his temper, and Harry was in too good a mood to get into a fight. He treaded gently across the carpet to the settee and, when prompted by a pat on the knee, sat on Severus' lap. Severus turned Harry's chin with two fingers and inspected the piercing meticulously, his lips pursed.

Harry was just thinking how ridiculous it was that, at twenty-three years old, he still had to run all his decisions past his former professor, when Severus yanked his head forward and kissed him harshly, knocking the ring against his teeth.

"Ow! That hurt!" Severus mouth twitched in what was half smirk, half sneer. "Do it again." He scowled.

"Tsk. Little masochist." Harry looked at him over the rims of his glasses, blinking coyly. "Off." Severus pushed him firmly and he staggered to his feet to avoid landing on the coffee table. Severus picked his book up and started to read again. "I want that taken out please."

"No! It's my body and I'll pierce it if I want to."

"Fair enough, as long as you know that my lips shan't be going anywhere near yours until it's gone." Harry planted his hands on his hips.

"Oh come on!"

"I'm serious, Potter. Take it out." Harry flushed.

"Potter?! You arrogant, pompous, stuck-up pri-" He was interrupted as the door was flung open and Ellie blundered in, her cheeks flushed with excitement and the cold.

"Daddy, Daddy I need green paint and pipe cleaners and elastic bands!" Harry sighed.

"Okay, let's see what we can find." He took his daughter's hand and was dragged towards the stairs, turning to stick his tongue out at Severus.

Bdbdbd

Harry crawled into bed and turned his back to Severus, who was sitting upright against the headboard, marking essays with a disgusted grimace.

"Goodnight." He chirped happily, refusing to let Severus accuse him of sulking. Severus laid the pile of papers down on the bedside table, turned the light off and half reclined, propped up on one elbow. He dipped his head so his lips lightly brushed Harry's ear.

"Arrogant, am I?"

"Yes." Severus slipped his chilled fingers under Harry's t-shirt and ran them down the length of his back. Harry tried not to shiver.

"My dear, I think you and I both know that that is only because I'm so much better than everyone else." Harry kept his eyes tightly closed, reminding himself that he was angry at Severus.

"I'm sure you think so." Severus swatted his bottom lightly and Harry turned over, irritated by how much he wanted Severus to win this one.

"Brat."

"No." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"No?"

"No. If you won't kiss me, then I'm not having sex with you." Severus lips thinned.

"Your stubbornness will do you no favours where I'm concerned, boy." Harry sighed dramatically and stared mournfully to one side, enjoying himself immensely.

"You know I can't make love unless I'm kissed. I'd simply feel cheap and used and dreadfully unfulfilled."

"Bullshit! Besides, who said anything about making love?" Harry grinned wickedly.

"Two can play at this game, Professor." Severus turned his back to Harry.

"Fine, but you know you will suffer from this decision just as much as I will." Harry laughed.

"And there's that arrogance again. Sweet dreams, darling."

Bdbdbd

Severus answered the door to see Cory's mother standing with a pie and a sympathetic expression, head tilted slightly to one side.

"Mrs Holland." Severus nodded stiffly, trying to smile.

"Do call me Fran. I heard you and your young man were having some troubles." Severus' eye twitched.

"And where did you hear that?" She shrugged vaguely.

"You don't get much past me." Severus had the strange image of her crouched on the floor, listening intently with a glass pressed to the wall.

"Thank you for your concern, but it really is unnecessary. Harry and I are both quite well." She patted his arm in an overly familiar way.

"I know how troublesome these younger men can be. It must be very difficult trying to make a relationship work when there is such a vast age difference?" Severus tried not to shudder as it occurred to him that they must be about the same age.

"I've never found that to be the case."

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm never too busy for a good friend."

"That's very kind of you." He started to close the door.

"You know, my husband's at work tomorrow, if you fancy a chat. He works quite late, so there's no chance of us being disturbed." Severus shut the door and turned the key in the lock.

Bdbdbd

Severus watched Harry, who was standing at the sink washing the dishes, and found his eyes unwillingly drawn to his arse. He was wearing a pair of jeans Severus had never seen before and was sure had only been bought because they were so flattering. He stretched to reach the washing-up liquid from the window sill and his t-shirt rode up, revealing the almost feminine curve of his hips. Severus swore under his breath and stood up, slipping his arms around Harry's waist and jarring his hip painfully against the counter, not completely by accident.

"Fine, you win."

"The lip ring can stay?" Severus clenched his teeth.

"Yes, but do not expect me to be gentle because of it."

"On the contrary, I was rather hoping you wouldn't be." Severus pinched Harry's hip sharply and headed upstairs. Harry continued to do the dishes. He smiled to himself, playing with his lip ring with the tip of his tongue. He wondered just how far he could push Severus before getting into trouble, how many of his rules he could break, how much he could ignore him.

"Harry!" He jumped, chipping the side of a plate, before wiping his hands on his jeans and rushing up the stairs.

Bdbdbd

"Daddy, Cory and me-"

"Cory and I." Severus voice drifted out from behind a newspaper.

"Cory and I have been talking." Harry tried not to smile. A few years ago Ellie had asked for a pet, and when Severus had come to refuse her offer a few days later, he had foolishly started with the phrase 'Your Daddy and I have been talking'. Since then, every suggestion or request of Ellie's had begun with this mantra. "We think that your lip ring makes you look like a thug, and you should take it out so you'll look nice again." Harry blushed. Severus folded his newspaper and sat looking at him with a kind of smug patience.

"Okay." Harry hung his head in resignation. "I'll go take it out." When he got to the door he glanced back and Severus grinned at him, mouthing the words 'I win.'


	18. Nice day for a walk

Chapter X: Nice day for a walk

Chapter 18: Nice day for a walk. 

"It's a nice day for a walk." Harry pretended to stare out of the window, carefully glancing at Severus, who didn't look up from his desk.

"No."

"Please, Sev?" His voice was more whiny than he would have liked, but he was in an attention seeking mood and far too sensitive (and hormonal) to put up with Severus' indifference.

"No, I have work to do."

"What's more important; me or work?"

"Work."

Harry started to cry. Severus sighed heavily, looking up at the pathetic sight of Harry in knee-length shorts and a bright red t-shirt, which hid the start of his baby bump.

"Fine, I'll get my coat."

Bdbdbd

Severus kicked moodily at the pebbles with the tip of his black boots, his hands thrust deeply into his pockets. Every so often he had to flick his hair out of his eyes as the wind blew it across his face. Sand gathered at the hem of his sensible black trousers but he stubbornly refused to roll them up.

Harry wandered ahead, scrambling over a boulder which had fallen from the cliff face to pick his way across the rocks and stones meticulously. He held his hands out to his sides like an acrobat, wobbling slightly. He suddenly ducked, before standing and rushing back towards Severus, his face flushed with the sun and child-like excitement. Severus glanced at Harry's outstretched hand with disinterest before looking back up at him, shrugging slightly.

"It's shaped like a heart!"

Severus looked back down.

"Is it?"

Harry folded his arms sulkily.

"I found it for you."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Admirable."

A faint crease appeared on Harry's brow as he pouted slightly. Severus smirked and dipped his head to lightly nip the jutting lip with his teeth. Harry turned to walk away, determined not to let Severus see him smile.

Bdbdbd

"Get here."

Harry took a step back, shaking his head.

"You're going to get sunburn, Potter." Severus scolded, the bottle of sunscreen jabbing menacingly in Harry's direction.

"I don't care."

"Well I do. I'm not having you whining all week."

"I'm not having you at all."

Severus glowered.

"Right."

Harry didn't even have time to blink before he felt some invisible force tug sharply at his ankles, sending him sprawling onto the damp sand. He screamed and threw his arms up defensively as Severus sat across his hips, wriggling in a vain attempt to avoid the sunscreen as it dripped closer and closer to his face.

"It's slimy!"

"Well, you asked for it."

Bdbdbd

Walking on a stretch of grass near a country road, Severus stopped to light a cigarette, cupping his hand over his lighter to protect the flame from the wind. Harry came to a halt just behind him, most of his attention focused on the two ice creams he was holding. Severus rolled his eyes and continued on.

"You really should quit that." Harry managed to keep up with Severus' long strides by skipping slightly.

"What?"

"Smoking."

"And why, exactly, would I do that?" As if to make is point, Severus took a long drag, tilting his head back to blow the smoke into the air.

"It's bad for you."

"So is eating two ice creams for lunch."

"I have an excuse; I'm pregnant. That's another reason. It can't be healthy for me having to breathe in your second hand smoke, and therefore it isn't good for the baby."

Severus tutted.

"Fine, whatever you say." He stubbed the cigarette out in Harry's ice cream and continued walking, a faint smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as he registered the shock on Harry's face.

Bdbdbd

"Shit!" Harry gasped as he lost his footing and began to stumble. Severus reached out instinctively, grabbing Harry by the wrist, but he was too late. Both slipped and lurched awkwardly down a bumpy incline, landing with a grunt in a leaf strewn ditch. Severus somehow managed to manoeuvre himself so that Harry landed on top of him, protecting him and the baby as much as possible.

"Ow."

Harry fluttered his eyelashes coyly.

"This is cosy, isn't it?"

Severus frowned.

"If you do not get off me within three seconds I am going to hex you into the middle of next week."

Bdbdbd

"That was fun." Harry made to dump his backpack on the table, but a warning glance from Severus made him think better of it.

"Was it?" Severus replied dryly, switching on the kettle.

"Yes, it was. It's good to get out; do a little exercise."

Severus turned from his task, pinning Harry to the table in the small space of the kitchen, his eyes sliding over Harry's body with such obvious intent that Harry couldn't help but blush.

"Walking is not really my kind of exercise."

"Oh?" Harry gasped as Severus gently bit his collar bone. "And what kind of exercise did you have in mind?"

"I haven't quite made my mind up as to the exact details. Perhaps it's best for us just to…experiment…until we find something that suits both of us."

Harry grinned, biting his lower lip. When Severus ordered him upstairs he obeyed, deciding that it couldn't do too much harm to let Severus think that he was in charge. For a little while, at least.


	19. Entertaining

Chapter 19:

Chapter 19: Entertaining

Severus paced the floor of his study, his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides. He winced as a high pitched laugh sounded from the living room, hating the thought of people in his home.

And not just any people.

Potter's people.

Severus looked at the clock on the wall as the minute hand crept slowly forward, showing quarter to ten. He decided to give them until ten o'clock before asking them to leave, ever so politely.

At nine minutes to ten, another shrill cackle resounded through Severus' throbbing head. He changed his mind about when they should leave, and how courteous the request should be, and stalked down the stairs, cloak billowing behind him.

Bdbdbd

The wine in Harry's glass sloshed from side to side as he talked animatedly, coming dangerously close to spilling on the rug. He turned sharply when he heard his name spoken behind him, jumping slightly. The room went silent. Severus stood as far enough away from Harry's friends as he could while still trying to demonstrate that this was his home, and he would do whatever he pleased in it.

"Harry, upstairs. I want…" He trailed off, thinking that he shouldn't say what he really wanted in front of polite company. "…a word."

Harry smiled at his guests, placing his glass down on the coffee table, before excusing himself.

Bdbdbd

Harry followed Severus into his study, a little annoyed at being ordered around in front of others. Still, at least Severus hadn't called him Potter.

"What is it?"

"When are they leaving?"

Harry shrugged vaguely.

"Hadn't really thought about it. Eleven-ish?"

Severus sneered, shaking his head.

"No, they're leaving at ten."

"Why should they? We're enjoying ourselves."

"I don't care. I have to get up for work in the morning, and I want you. Now."

Harry shifted slightly. He knew which option was more appealing, but he didn't want Severus to think that he was just doing as he was told. Severus got his own way far too often. Harry shook his head stubbornly.

"This is my house too, and it's up to me if and when I have friends over."

Harry didn't even see Severus move before he heard the door slam and felt his back pressed against it, Severus' slender hands jerking his hips forward. He found himself frozen beneath Severus' strict ebony glare.

"Get rid of them, and I'll make it worth your while." Severus stepped back, releasing his hold on Harry, and Harry turned to open the door.

"Yes, Professor." He heard the word slip out before he had a chance to catch it and cringed, hoping Severus hadn't noticed and knowing that he had.

Severus smirked.

"I believe that is the first time you have ever shown me any respect. I suggest you make a habit out of it."

On his way down the stairs, which he took two at a time, Harry decided that he could restart his new defiant, independent lifestyle in the morning.


	20. Growing Accustomed

Growing accustomed

Severus sighs as Harry turns over again, managing to get a bony shoulder lodged squarely in Severus' chest and his knees bent so that his legs jut out at an odd angle. He can feel Harry's breath on his neck. He can't sleep for thinking about it. He tries to move away, before realising that if he were any further over he would be on the floor. For such a small person, Harry takes up a lot of space. He needs his presence to be acknowledged. Which is why, Severus supposes, his limbs are tangled so obtrusively in Severus', even though it's a warm night, and the closeness is making their skin hot and unbearably sticky. Severus folds the covers over in an attempt to cool down, and Harry somehow twists it in his sleep, making Severus even more uncomfortable than he already is.

Somewhere in the early hours of the morning, Severus wakes from a fitful sleep. It's starting to get light outside, but it has started raining, and Severus is cold. Harry will not forfeit any of the blanket.

At around four Severus finally drifts off into a light sleep. Harry yells and twitches minutely. Severus barely dodges Harry's hand as he thrashes out.

He gets up and goes downstairs for a cigarette.

Twenty years later

Severus puts off going to bed for as long as possible when Harry stays at Hermione's. He cleans the kitchen a little, makes something to eat, tries to use Harry's laptop and doesn't quite manage to turn it on. Finally he trudges up the stairs, gets washed and pulls his seldom worn nightshirt over his head.

Their bed is too big. There's too much room to move, and he feels smothered by the sheer amount of blankets and pillows he has to himself. He's too cold, and no matter how much he rubs his feet together, he can't warm up. He has no one to put his arms around, and so lies on his front and rests his head on them. He gets pins and needles and it takes ages for them to go away. He can't get comfortable, and so ends up lying on his back, wide awake, glaring at the ceiling. He sighs irritably.

"This is ridiculous." he tells the darkness.

Bdbdbd

Harry is awakened by a sharp pop next to the window of Hermione's guest room. He grabs his wand instinctively, before relaxing when he hears a familiar tut.

"Foolish brat. Move over." Severus slips his shoes off and climbs in beside Harry. Harry turns onto his side with his back to Severus and leans into his chest. Severus wraps his arms around Harry's waist.

"Miss me?"

Severus snorts.

"Of course not. I just need to get some sleep. Shut up."

Severus yawns and his eyelids droop shut. Harry listens to the changes in his breathing, and feels the slowing of his heartbeat. The arms around him get heavier. Severus' fingers twitch.

When Harry knows that Severus is asleep, he sighs contentedly and shuffles backwards slightly, Severus' hold tightening as he does so.

"I need you too."


	21. Lunchtime!

Chapter 21

Severus was woken by a brat wriggling back into bed. Harry, who had been fully clothed and pottering about for an hour, was having no more of this lack of attention. He squirmed under the covers and Severus' arm to press himself against Severus' chest. Severus was uncomfortable. Harry's limbs were everywhere, and his baby bump seemed to take up most of the bed.

Severus cringed when Harry started talking. "Party ring?" Harry beamed. Severus recoiled.

"Goway." He slurred, burying his face in the pillow. Harry merely held on tighter. He even giggled slightly, as though it were a joke.

"It's nearly lunchtime." No response. "Lunchtime!"

Severus raised his head wearily and gave Harry a withering, if slightly bleary, glare. "And?"

"Get up! We'll make a cake! Or we could go shopping, or on a picnic, or visit people."

"I don't want to do any of those things."

"Or we could..." His hand started to wander.

"Again?! Insatiable bloody Gryffindor. Up until four this morning..." Severus continued to mumble into the pillow. Harry looked slightly disappointed, but bounced back almost immediately. He squirmed further into the bed, pressing Severus closer to the wall and leaving a vast amount of rumpled sheets unused behind him.

"Okay. We'll just stay in bed and cuddle some more."

"Nonononono!" With a sudden, unexpected spurt of energy Severus started to push Harry towards the edge of the bed.

Harry held fast.

After a minute's furious struggling Harry ended up on the floor and Severus once more cocooned himself in the blankets.

It was about four seconds before he felt a bony body clambering over him, and he peered under heavy lids to see bright green eyes shining down at him.

"Are you going to be like this all day?"

"Like what?"

"Happy."

Harry sighed and climbed out of bed, accidentally kneeing Severus as he went.

"Fine, if you're going to be like this I'll go play elsewhere."

***

Severus appeared in the kitchen in his dressing gown and bare feet, having had to listen to Harry clatter around with pots and pans for twenty minutes. Harry was covered in flour.

"Give me one reason not to kill you."

Harry grabbed Severus' hand and pressed it to his stomach. Their baby kicked. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"That won't work forever."

***

"Daddy daddy daddy! I want to play outside and paint a picture and make a fort and watch a video and have a tea party and you have to make me a colouring book..."

Harry cracked an eyelid open and saw his three year old daughter sitting on his chest, her hair dangling into his face and her ankles digging into his thighs. Over her shoulder, Severus smirked from the door and left for work.


	22. Christmas bruises

Chapter 22

Knowing how crowded the ice rink got near Christmas, Harry had demanded to go skating after nine, when most people, having been out since early that morning, had grown tired of the cold and the noise, and the crowds had finally dissipated. He glided across the ice elegantly, his balance perfected through years of Quidditch. He sped to the edge, narrowly missing Severus, who flinched and held onto the side tighter.

"Will you be careful?!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to give this a proper try?"

Severus' eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched stubbornly.

"I'm biding my time."

Harry laughed and raced off again. Ellie cut across the centre of the rink to join him, wobbling slightly but giggling, her face pink and her arms stretched out in front of her. Severus frowned. If his little girl could do it, surely he could? Taking a deep breath, Severus bent his knees, pushed forward with one foot and finally let go of the side.

***

"Tell me where it hurts?" Harry cooed, sitting beside Severus on their bed and stroking his hair soothingly. Severus continued to look grumpy.

"There." He pointed to his elbow. Harry rolled Severus' sleeve up to uncover a large purple bruise, which he kissed softly.

"Poor baby. Anywhere else?"

Severus pointed to his knee. Harry unzipped Severus' trousers and Severus raised his hips compliantly so Harry could slip them off before kissing his knee better.

"Where else?"

Severus pressed a finger to his lips. Harry smirked.

"I don't see a bruise there."

"No, but they're a bit chapped with the cold."

Harry kissed him, taking extra care not to worsen Severus' dreadful injuries.

"Anything else need kissing better?"

Severus took Harry's hand and placed it on his chest.

"Frostbite."

Harry snorted, but cooperated. Severus slid Harry's hand further down his body. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"And what's wrong there?"

Severus smirked, his dark eyes glinting wickedly, and caught Harry's bottom lip between his teeth.

"Nothing, but it _is_ Christmas."


	23. Retirement

Chapter 23: Retirement 

Part 1

"OUT!"

The first years fled.

As the clatter died down and the last student disappeared with a swish of black robes, Severus sank into his chair, rubbing at his temples. He breathed deeply and opened his eyes. A thick, green liquid crept slowly across the floor, oozing between table legs and into the cracks in the stone floor. Severus flicked his wand and the mess disappeared. He heaved himself up and inspected the melted cauldron on the front desk. It wasn't too bad – he'd had to deal with worse from Longbottom on a weekly basis. He prodded it half-heartedly with his wand and let out another sigh. Perhaps he'd overreacted.

"You need a holiday, Severus." He mumbled to himself

"I think you could be right." A soft Scottish accent replied. Severus looked up at McGonagall, who was standing stiffly in the doorway. "You know I'd be perfectly happy to grant you some time off, if only you'd ask." She paused. "How's Harry?"

Severus shrugged vaguely, and Minerva sighed.

"I see."

"Thank you, headmistress, but I'll be fine. I just need-"

McGonagall raised a hand to stop him and stepped forward until they were only a few feet apart.

"Severus I'm telling you, as a friend, take some time off. Catch up on some sleep. Read all those back-issues of Potion Brewers Quarterly I've seen you eyeing up in the staffroom. Take that young man of yours to dinner. And for Merlin's sake, get laid before you drive us all crazy."

Severus laughed with both surprise and indignation. "I'll have you know that my sex life is in perfect working order, thank you. Not that it's any of your business."

"Severus, I've known you for the majority of your life, and a fair portion of mine. You can't hide anything from me." She grinned. "Discuss it with Harry and let me know. The holiday, that is." She squeezed his shoulder and turned to go.

"Minnie?"

She turned her head.

"Thanks."

bdbdbd

"Papa, can we go to the park?"

"Not now darling, I'm busy."

Severus didn't look up from the pile of essays he was marking. He ran his hand absent-mindedly through his hair.

"Pleeeeeease!"

"Ellie, I said no!"

Her eyes grew wide for a moment before she frowned and pressed her lips together and in an obstinate glare, then stormed from the room. Irritable though Snape was, Ellie wasn't used to being snapped at, and she definitely wasn't used to being told no. Severus breathed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a small vial of purple liquid from his desk drawer and drained it.

"You know, Snape, you can be a right arsehole sometimes."

"Oh don't start Potter."

Harry stepped into the room and clicked the door shut quietly, careful to keep his voice low. "No, Snape, I am going to have my say, because I'm sick of walking on eggshells around you. I am _sick _of waiting all day for you to come home only to have to put up with your sniping when you finally do. But I do put up with it. I draw the line when you start taking it out on our little girl."

Severus wouldn't meet Harry's eye. "I know. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to her. Okay?"

For a moment Harry seemed about to drop it.

"No, Sev, it's not okay. You need to take a break. That or find some way of dealing with this stress."

"I'm coping."

"Taking half a dozen calming potions every day is not coping."

"Don't be dramatic, Harry. I'm not taking nearly that many."

Suddenly Harry leaned forward and pulled the drawer from Severus' desk, flinging it against the wall. Bottles scattered everywhere. Severus flinched at the crash. He looked at Harry. His face was white and his emerald eyes flashed angrily.

"Okay, fine, be dramatic."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"Minerva said I could take a holiday. I'm thinking of taking her up on the offer."

Harry bit his lip, his anger dissipating slightly. "That's not good enough. You take holidays, over the summer and Christmas, but as soon as you go back to work you're like this."

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of Severus' stomach.

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"I want you to quit. Take an early retirement or something."

Severus seemed to be considering it. "Sounds like a plan. We could always live off the money tree in the back garden."

"Don't be sarcastic, you know I hate it. _I _could get a job."

"As what?"

Harry shrugged. "I could see if I could pull a few strings at the Ministry."

Severus scoffed. "Harry, you have no qualifications. You don't even have any N.E., for fuck's sake!"

Harry bristled. His eyes hardened. "Fuck you." He spat, and left.

bdbdbd

Two days later the storm had calmed slightly, and the tension in the house had lessened. Harry crawled onto the settee and curled into Severus' side. Severus wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey." Severus whispered.

"Hey."

"How's your day been?"

"Not bad. Hermione came over for coffee, then we went to the shops for a bit. The little antique shop is closing down."

"Pity." Murmured Severus. They fell quiet. After a few minutes Harry spoke again. Severus could feel his warm breath through his shirt.

"I got a job interview at the Ministry." He sat up to look at Severus, who seemed slightly surprised.

"That's brilliant! What kind of job?"

"They've offered to let me onto their Auror training programme. Six months of training on a moderate wage, then a full-time post earning almost twice what you're earning now." He paused. "I think I'll take it, assuming I pass the interview. What do you think?"

"I think you'd be a fool not to. If it's what you want, of course."

Harry smiled, relieved, and nestled back into Severus' side. Severus kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry, Harry. About what I said..."

Harry shrugged. "You were right. The only reason they even considered me is because I'm The Boy Who Lived."

"I still shouldn't have said it."

"Water under the bridge."

"When's the interview?"

"Next Tuesday."

Severus swallowed. "Perhaps, then, I should hand in my resignation."

Harry sat up again. "Really?"

Severus smiled. Harry threw his arms around his neck and kissed him clumsily. "Thank you." Harry clambered onto Severus lap and wrapped his arms around his waist, lowering his head to Severus' shoulder. "Just think, all that spare time! What do you plan to do with it?"

Severus smirked, resting his hand on Harry's thigh. "Well, a very wise woman recently advised me to get laid."

Harry pressed a small kiss to the side of Severus' neck.

"A very wise woman indeed."

Part 2 – a month later

"Well, I suppose this is farewell. You'll be missed."

Severus snorted. Minerva cocked her head to the side.

"By those who count, anyway."

Severus smiled, packing the last of the few personal possessions in his office into a seemingly bottomless briefcase. He perched on the edge of the desk, facing Minerva.

"I'll miss you too, Minnie."

Minerva looked away, coughing quietly and surreptitiously wiping her eyes. "Listen to us! Talking as though we're never going to see one another again. You're both coming to the Malfoys' fund raiser next weekend?"

"I am, although I'll be hard pressed trying to get Harry to attend."

Minerva nodded. A few moments passed before she glanced up at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. She reached into a pocket inside her robes and drew out a hip flask. "Fancy getting drunk in your office one last time?"

bdbdbd

Harry met him at the door. Severus shrugged his cloak off and Harry took it and his briefcase off him, hanging the cloak up and placing the briefcase on the floor. He took his hand and led him to the settee. He poured him a whisky, and himself a vodka and coke. Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed.

"You're being unusually docile tonight, Mr Potter."

Harry blushed again before kicking him gently.

"Don't call me that. I made dinner."

"What's all this in aid of?"

Harry shrugged. "You don't have any work to do, for the first time ever, and Hermione and Ron are looking after Ellie."

"I thought it was quiet. And tidy."

Harry got up and sauntered towards Severus, taking his drink and placing it on the coffee table before sliding into his lap, straddling his hips. He kissed him gently, trailing the tip of his tongue against his bottom lip.

"I've got you all to myself for once, and I plan to make the most of it." He kissed Severus' jaw. Severus' closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side to give Harry better access to his neck. His hands gripped Harry's narrow hips firmly, eliciting a quiet moan, then a sharp gasp as they tightened suddenly. Severus pulled Harry closer.

"Sev, you're gonna leave bruises."

Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair. Harry looked up, and Severus smirked. The boy's pupils were huge, his eyes wide and trusting and desperate.

"I am in no mood to be gentle." His voice was a low growl, and Harry couldn't help but whimper. Their mouths met in a kiss entirely unlike the first, intense and frantic and merciless. It was the past few weeks and months of frustration, of anger, of hurt and uncertainty. It was desire and need and overwhelming relief.

Harry smiled against Severus' mouth and led him upstairs, leaving dinner forgotten in the kitchen.

bdbdbd

Harry lay with his head on Severus' shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around him, as though he never planned to let go.

"I missed you."

bdbdbd

Harry stepped into the kitchen, exhausted after a grueling day of training, and stopped dead in his tracks.

The kitchen was spotless. There were no stray leaves or dirt on the wooden floor. The usual clutter was nowhere in sight. There were no fingerprints on the window, and Harry was pretty sure that the curtains had been ironed. He opened a drawer and the cutlery gleamed, blindingly bright.

He stepped back into the living room, and sure enough it was just as immaculate. The books had been rearranged on their shelves, divided into genre and then subdivided alphabetically by author.

He wandered around the house, marveling at every step at the cleanliness of the house he had decided would never be neat, until he discovered Severus in the study, duster in hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning. Honestly, the filth! How could you let the house fall into such a state of disrepair?"

Harry chose to ignore the jibe. "Why are you doing it the muggle way?"

"It takes longer."

"I see." He didn't, but he had given up on trying to understand his partner a long time ago. "Where's Ellie?"

Almost on cue, she appeared in the doorway with a spray bottle of some bright green liquid and a cloth, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"I've finished the bathroom."

"I'll be in to inspect it in a moment."

Harry and Ellie exchanged looks of despair and wandered off to watch TV.

bdbdbd

The next day when Harry returned home it was to find Severus in an armchair, surrounded by teetering piles of books.

The day after that, the piles were even higher.

On the third day, there were no books left on the shelves. Severus closed the one he had been reading and flicked his wand, sending the books flying back to their proper places.

"Have you read every single book we have?"

Severus grunted.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

Severus frowned. "Write one?"

bdbdbd

Severus was in his study, scribbling frantically.

"What are you writing?"

"An essay on the social implications of lycanthropy."

Harry sighed before crossing the room, plucking Severus' quill from his hand and sliding into his lap. "You just retired. You're supposed to be relaxing."

"I am relaxing." He argued. Harry raised his eyebrows. "I am! The reading and the cleaning and the essay are things I'm doing for myself, not things I have to do to earn a living or fulfill some social obligation. I may be just as physically and mentally active as I always have been, but I'm not under any pressure to be so, therefore I am relaxed."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to bed. You'll follow me, if you know what's good for you."

Severus waited ten minutes, determined not to let the brat think he could get whatever he wanted all the time, and then retired to bed.

bdbdbd

"What have you been up to today?"

"I've been exploring the muggle picture box. It's awful. You know there's a thing called 'Jeremy Kyle'? It's about an odious little man who shouts abuse at drug-fueled idiots who can't keep their pants on, have no idea whether or not they've fathered children and more often than not have attacked their own mother."

"How much of it did you watch?"

"...four hours."

bdbdbd

"So, Ellie..."

Ellie looked at Severus with narrowed eyes. "Papa?"

"What, exactly, will you be learning at school today?"

"I don't know. Maths. Physics. We'll probably finish reading Macbeth."

"So nothing important then?"

Ellie looked slightly startled at the man who had drummed the importance of education into her since the moment she was born.

"Fancy staying home with me?"

"I shouldn't, really. You always told me that if I skipped school I'd end up a Hufflepuff."

Harry, who was rushing around the kitchen trying to find his house keys, shot Severus a disapproving glare.

"One day won't make a difference. We'll watch the picture box!"

"Papa, I need to go to school now."

Severus folded his arms sulkily. "Fine...can I come with you?"

Ellie gave him a worried glance, mumbled her goodbyes and slipped from the house to walk the short distance to school with Cory, who was waiting at the end of the garden.

"What sort of child _wants_ to got to school?"

"_Your _child?" Harry kissed him on the top of the head and dashed out to work.

bdbdbd

The smell hit Harry as soon as he opened the door. He entered the kitchen cautiously and found the entire floor covered in cauldrons. Severus was standing at the opposite side of the room, stirring a watery, lilac liquid.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"Restocking our potions cupboard."

"You've made enough potions to last us a lifetime!"

Severus nodded his agreement.

"What's that greyish-green one?"

"It damages the libido of one's enemies."

"When are we ever going to need that?"

"Ellie will have boyfriends sooner or later."

"You need a hobby Snape."

bdbdbd

Part 3

Harry and Severus went to view the closed-down antique shop together after Severus completely redecorated the house, even adding extra rooms, and had then disappeared to the pub after a harsh word from Harry, only to return drunk, contrite and amorous at four in the morning.

"What do you think?"

"There's a room down those stairs that would be perfect for brewing, and a hidden space behind that wall where I could store the controversial potions."

Harry had known Severus long enough to know that 'controversial' was code for 'illegal'.

"Of course I'll have to hire someone to work behind the counter once it gets a bit busier. And the wards are a disaster, so that'll need improving."

"But..?"

"...but I think it might work."

Harry slipped his hand into Severus'. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

Harry had a slightly concerned look on his face.

"It won't be like when I was working at Hogwarts. I hated teaching. Besides, now you're working I don't have to worry about money, and I can just sell up if it's too stressful. Besides, it'll give me something to do apart from watch 'Loose Women.'"

Harry hid a smirk, having been previously unaware that Severus watched 'Loose Women'.

"Anyway..." He turned to face Harry, slipping his arms around his waist and kissing him lightly. "We've already christened everywhere in the house. A change of scene could be...intriguing."

Harry grinned and leaned up to kiss Severus properly.

The estate agent coughed quietly and Harry jumped, having completely forgotten she was there. He smiled apologetically on his way out. Severus just smirked smugly at her and winked.


	24. Getting angry

Chapter 24 – Getting angry

Severus opens the door and gasps as cold water gushes over his feet, soaking the bottom of his robes and creeping upwards until the black fabric clings to his legs. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and steps into his home.

There's water everywhere. Their possessions float around the legs of the coffee table and bump against the bottom stair. He hears splashing from the kitchen, and enters to find a jet of water gushing from the sink. The curtains are a sodden mess and the wallpaper is beginning to peel. He sighs and, with a flick of his wand, the water slows to a trickle and then, with a final gurgle, stops entirely.

The house is quiet and Severus surveys the damage for a moment before he hears frantic footsteps on the stairs. He turns and, as he steps into the living room, finds himself faced with a very wet, very worried Potter. His hair drips into his eyes and his baggy red t-shirt and grey pyjama bottoms stick to his softly rounded belly and slender legs. Severus frowns, folds his arms and leans against the door frame. He doesn't say anything, and Potter looks like he's about to cry.

"I'm sorry."

Severus shrugs. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. The water was cold and all I did was try to heat it up and something happened and then there was water everywhere and I tried to stop it but I couldn't find the switch thing that makes it stop and I didn't know any of the right spells - "

"Harry." His voice is low.

Harry stops and bites his lip, looking at the floor. Severus mutters something and there's an odd sensation, like they're being wrung out, and the house is back to normal again.

"I said it's okay." They're both silent for a moment, and Harry twists the hem of his t-shirt between his fingers. "Why didn't you send for me?"

Harry shrugs. "I didn't want to disturb you."

Severus raises an eyebrow. "You called me out of a meeting with the Minister of Magic last week because you wanted ice cream. But this can wait?"

"I thought..." Harry trails off.

"Harry."

"I thought you'd be angry at me." His voice is a whisper.

"And what if I was?" Severus looks at Harry, at his messy hair and bare feet, and wants to make everything better. He wants to look after this seventeen year old boy who's just flooded his home and will no doubt steal the covers tonight and drink all the milk early tomorrow morning, and so Severus will have to have black tea and toast once again. "Come here." Severus leads Harry to the settee and pulls him into his lap, and Harry curls into him, burying his head in Severus' neck. "So what if I get angry at you Harry? This was an accident, I have no right to get angry with you. And even if I did, what do you think I'll do? Maybe I'll shout, but Merlin knows you can shout back."

Harry holds him closer. There's a knot in Severus' stomach.

"Harry, look at me."

He reluctantly raises his head.

"You know I would never hurt you?"

Harry nods uncertainly, and Severus feels sick. He runs the pad of his thumb across Harry's cheekbone.

"Harry, all the people who've tried to hurt you, I'm not one of them. I'm not Voldemort. I'm not a Death Eater." He moves his fingers in circles on the small of Harry's back. "I'm not your uncle."

Harry stiffens.

They don't talk about the Dursleys.

"They're all gone. It's just you and me now." He moves his hand from Harry's waist to his stomach. "You don't need to worry about me getting angry, okay? I'm going to look after you."

Without warning Harry bursts into tears, and Severus has a moment to be startled before he pulls Harry to him and holds him tightly until his sobs subside.


End file.
